desenmascarado
by semiakesolauca
Summary: Otra misión, otro peso sobre el Hitsugaya. Sociedad de Almas detecta un nuevo shinigami, y con todos estos problemas, que hará nuestro capitán? KarinxHitsugayaxHinamori, primer fanfic, el interior Completo. HITSUKARIN
1. innumerables pensamientos

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Innumerables pensamientos:

-"Nee-chan! Date prisa o de lo contrario vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela!"- una cierta chica de pelo color canela gritó. Faltaban diez minutos para las ocho, y ella y Karin no faltarian a la escuela, no importa qué.

-"Yuzu, ¿dónde diablos están mis libros? ¿Están en mi mochila?" - gritó una voz, que suena como si no quisiera llegar tarde tampoco.

-"Me tomé la libertad de sacarlos fuera de tu mochila por vos para que usted no tenga que correr mucho, y tener esa boca de la suya y se lava con jabón! Maldecir es malo nee-chan!"- Yuzu respondió, esperando con impaciencia a su hermana mayor. Esperó unos pocos, y de repente se oyó un sonido chirriante. Ni uno solo de un coche, pero principalmente cubierta con el calcetín pies se deslizan sobre el suelo. Oyó ruidos sordos se repiten antes de que ella encontró a su hermana gemelo, Kurosaki Karin, justo en frente de ella, sonriendo.

-"Gomen gomen, tuve problemas con el baño y luego tuve problemas con el material estudiantil también se me cayó al piso y"-

-"Mis hijas MARAVILLOSAS! Han crecido tanto en estas últimas semanas, no puedo evitar pero me dan un último abrazo antes de quedarse en los medios de ser mujer!"-

-".. Otou-san."- Karin murmuró, con un brillo ligero visible en sus ojos.

CRAASH!

Un sonido se escuchó, sólo para ser seguido por un viejo berreando a una imagen de su madre. Karin se había vengado con uno de sus nuevos movimientos, "Número Dos Hentai Entidad ataca a Isshin". El nombre podría haber sido un tanto estúpido .. pero ella sólo tenía doce años, ¿qué se podia esperar?

-"Eres un psicótico en vez de un padre! ¿Qué te hace pensar que nosotras felizmente te abracemos cuando nos asustaste casi hasta la muerte con sus movimientos locos que vuelan, sobre todo cuando llegas tarde?"- Karin se enfureció, corriendo por la puerta con la esperanza de llegar a la escuela en el tiempo. Yuzu se inclinó ante su padre murmurando una pequeña disculpa, pero se fue sin decir mucho de nada que no quería llegar tarde tampoco. Ambos discontinuos a la escuela, deseando que el tiempo se detenga el tiempo suficiente para que puedan llegar a tiempo.

-"Nosotras-"- dijo Karin jadeando, -"¡Lo hicimos!"- se animó, entrando en su clase. Yuzu asintió con la cabeza antes de ver a Karin con una mirada mareada en su rostro. Ser arrastrado por Karin a la escuela es malo como tratando de ponerse al día con ella. Sobre todo cuando usa su velocidad de fútbol. Yuzu se fue a su propia clase separada, con la esperanza de reunir un poco de energía que se había perdido en la carrera hacia la escuela.

-"Kurosaki!"- uno de sus tantos amigos la había llamado, Karin se volvió hacia él.

-"¿Qué sucede Himura?"- preguntó ella.

-"¿Dónde estaba usted?¡ Estábamos esperando a que usted y su gemela fuera de su casa!"- sus tres amigos a coro dijeron. Karin puso sus ojos en su expresión, a sabiendas de que estaban mintiendo.

-"¿Quieres saber por qué llegó tarde?"-

Gulp. Asiente con la cabeza.

-"Usted esta reaaaalmente realmente seguro que quieres saber?"-

Otro trago y una inclinación de cabeza.

-"Bueno, mientras ustedes, muchachos, se wimping fuera de mi casa, me estaban esperando y Yuzu todo ese tiempo maldito para que nos levante!"- Karin mintió, poniendo molesta y con inconvenientes en su voz.

-"¿En serio?"- los chicos quedaron boquiabiertos.

-"No, yo sólo tenía una mala mañana, eso es todo."- Karin se encogió de hombros, sonriendo a sus compañeros estupefactos.

-"Y si estaban fuera de mi casa, ¿por qué no llamaron a la puerta?"- Karin cuestiono, dejando a los niños a ponerse de mal humor en la esquina. Su última vez en la Clínica Kurosaki no fue exactamente un momento emotivo para recordar. Oh, muchacho, que incluía aterrorizados gritos, escenas muy difíciles y la mega bondad de Isshin.

-"Kurosaki, significa que estás .."-

-"Ohayo a todos! Por favor, tomen asiento."- el maestro interrumpió, se escucharon las quejas de los estudiantes sentados en sus lugares apropiados, y una divertida Karin ya en su escritorio. Miró a su maestro, preguntándose por qué estaba tan aburrida y tan feliz.

-"Hoy va a estar muy ocupado. El invierno se acerca, y en esas semanas llenas de nieve, se estará preparando para las pruebas a finales de febrero, así que vamos a tener que pruebas y revisiones."- el profesor anunció, recibiendo un gemido grande de la clase.

-"No se preocupen, todo el mundo, siempre y cuando cooperen conmigo en silencio durante todo el día, todos ustedes recibiran un tratamiento especial más adelante!"- el maestro les hizo un guiño, una ligera vibración que se inicia en el nuevo hyped-up de clase.

-"Silencio ahora, vamos a empezar con las matemáticas de esta mañana .."- el profesor despotricando, diciendo a la clase para sacar sus libros de texto.

Karin suspiró y miró por la ventana, pensando en las cosas al azar, y se alejó a los pensamientos acerca de unas pocas semanas atrás.

-"Tch .. Acabo de .. No quiero pensar en eso ahora mismo, he bastantes cosas van a Ichi-nii se ha ido y que muestra estos nuevos monstruos extraños y .. Augh. Yo no debería… haber sido tan estúpida de ese día."- Karin sacudió sus pensamientos fuera y comenzó a concentrarse en el trabajo escolar que tenía que hacer.

El día fue más o menos sobre la base de los temas que tendrían que estudiar mucho en la escuela media.

-"Waaaai! Hoy fue tan agotador! Es una buena cosa que es viernes!"- Yuzu bostezó, estirando mientras se levantaba de su escritorio. Karin entró en su salón de clases, haciendo caso omiso de lo que acababa de decir. -"Hey, me pondré al día con usted más tarde ¿ok? Voy a dar un paseo con mis amigos."- Karin dijo, Yuzu asintió con la cabeza y Karin volvió a salir, sus amigos estaban esperando por ella. Caminaron alrededor de la escuela primero, y luego salieron.

Mientras caminaban afuera, todos ellos estaban hablando acerca de qué hacer.

-"Ne Kurosaki, ¿Qué quieres hacer?"- Himura preguntó. Karin se encogió de hombros, en busca de un poco de sombra para sentarse bajo decente.

-"Nosotros siempre podía jugar al fútbol. Desde esa cosa entre la escuela intermedia y que tío de pelo blanco, que más o menos el propietario del campo"- Rakoji sugerido, con unas aprobaciones pocos provenientes de sus otros amigos.

-"Meh, no me importa. Pero si estamos jugando al fútbol que van a conseguir ustedes. No quiero correr todo el camino de vuelta de mi casa a buscar una pelota de fútbol especialmente si sus casas chicos estan más cerca " dijo, señalando a un gran árbol.- "Vamos, vamos a sentarnos allí."- ella dijo, caminando hacia el árbol y sentandose bajo la sombra. Los chicos la siguieron, todavía estaban hablando de sugerencias.

Charlaban entre ellos, por lo general acerca de la escuela o del fútbol. Pero la mente de Karin estaba en otra parte, explicando la razón por la que le daba su respaldo fuera de la conversación.

-" ¿Este… Kurosaki?"- Morito dijo, mirando hacia ella.

-"Oy, Kurosaki." -repitió, agitando una mano delante de su cara. Karin se dio cuenta y se irritó, agarrando la muñeca y los niños mirando a él.

-"Puedo verte perfectamente idiota."- dijo ella, sin importarle si ella juró, mientras que ella todavía lo miró. Ella lo dejó ir, se levantó y empezó a alejarse del grupo.

-"Hey Kurosaki, ¿adónde vas a ir?"-

-"Devuelta"-

-"Pero ni siquiera tuvimos la oportunidad de hacer algo!"-

-"Luego, ir a hacer algo sin mí!"- Karin dijo, caminando un poco más rápido tomando distancia. Necesitaba estar sola, sólo un poco. Ella no escuchó las quejas de otros, y casi nada más, excepto los sonidos de la ciudad de Karakura. Ella se alejó de nuevo en sus pensamientos, sin molestarse en ver a dónde iba.

-"Puedo ver que Ichi-nii obtuvo sus poderes de shinigami a partir, pero aún así .. ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? Quiero decir, somos una familia de pasada. Pensé que nos dirias algo acerca de esto. "- suspiró para sus adentros, mirando hacia adelante y averiguar qué pasaba por el campo de fútbol, y descubrir que ella estaba mirando a la primera persona que era de esperar que en un determinado lugar.

-"¿Toushiro?"- Karin le preguntó, ladeando la cabeza como se encontró con el shorty haciendo lo que solía hacer.

Juegando en su celular y nunca hablar con Karin.

No es que le importaba, pero al menos podía mirar hacia arriba, mientras que en lo que podía saber que él la estaba escuchando.

-"Mm. Hola Karin."- Hitsugaya alcanzó a decir, sin mirar ni una sola vez arriba, mirarla a ella, solo miraba su teléfono celular y lo tecleaba como era de costumbre.

-"Caray, y yo que pensaba que ibas a cambiar un poco y que realmente me mirarías por una vez-."

-"No me cambio por nadie, especialmente por alguien como tú."-

-"¿Qué quieres decir con que a alguien como yo? ¿Hay algo que no te gusta de mí?"- Karin persistió. Hitsugaya suspiró mientras él la ignoró, mirando el nuevo mensaje que había recibido.

Hitsugaya-taichou,

Lo siento mucho de interrumpir su misión de Karakura, pero recientemente hemos -

bip bip bip bip

-"¿Un hueco?"- Karin le preguntó, Hitsugaya volcó su celda mientras asentía.

-"No me sigas, no me gustaría tener que protegerte mejor ahorram -"-

-"Escucha Toushiro, no era ese un menos o algo asi mas fuerte que un hollow comun?"- dijo la morena interrumpiéndolo.

-"Es Menos Grande. Conseguirlo a través de la mente espesa… ¿y que te hace pensar que los Hollows son más débiles que cualquier Menos?"-

-"Porque yo sé."-

Hitsugaya arqueó una ceja.

-"Bueno, en cualquier caso, yo no voy a dejarte ir."- Hitsugaya dijo, haciendo estallar una píldora esférica color verde y la deglución de esta que hizo hacerlo salir de su gigai.

-"Espera, déjame solo -"- una fuerte influencia en la muñeca le impidió a Karin seguir a Hitsugaya y correr detrás de el y hablar algo de sentido en él.

-"Por favor, esta tranquila. El maestro sabe lo que está pasando, y el te esta dejando aquí conmigo porque no quiere que te hagas daño."- la sustitución explicó.

Pero ya que Karin no aceptaría un no por respuesta, intentó luchar de su mano.

-"¿Pero si le pasa algo?"- ella casi gritó.

-"Entonces, Matsumoto-fukutaichou le ayudará."-

-"¿Y si no llegar a tiempo como la última vez?"- dijo la morena forcejeando.

El reemplazo dio un suspiro. -"¿Por qué debes estar tan preocupada?"- la sustitución preguntó, un poco molesto por el esfuerzo de la niña. Karin dejó de luchar, y miró hacia otro lado. El reemplazo de Hitsugaya la miró, un poco sorprendido por el repentino cambio.

Karin se quedó allí.

-"Sólo porque."-


	2. El interrogatorio

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

El interrogatorio.

-"Porque, ¿qué?"- la sustitución preguntó, tratando de averiguar por qué esta mujer estaba tan interesado en su "Maestro".

-"Porque él me salvó la vida."- Karin dijo, mirando hacia atrás en los ojos del reemplazo.

-"Él es el que me salvó ese día, me lo he cancelo pero no lo hice. Se le debo. También participó en un partido de fútbol con nosotros contra la escuela intermedia, y gracias a él que despeja la derecha al tomar vista de mí y de mis amigos. "-

-"¿Y si sólo le salvó sólo porque eres un ser humano, como todo el muendo?"-

-"Entonces, como un ser humano " como todo el mundo, " debe ser capaz de, al menos hacer algo más que un simple gracias."-

-"¿Y si no le importaba?"-

-"Es mi amigo, que estas empezando a sacarme fuera de mí. ¿Por qué diablos me estás haciendo estas preguntas de todos modos?"-

-"Debido a que usted ha demostrado que ha tomado el gusto a mi maestro."-

-"Entonces, ¿qué? Él me salvó de la muerte y la humillación, ¿no debería pagarle?"-

-"Él salva decenas de almas de regreso en su propio mundo, ¿ que hace que el mundo real es diferente?"-

-".."-

Karin estaba finalmente pérdida para las palabras.

-¿Por qué ha de salvarla? ¿El hecho de que ella era un ser humano en problemas? Y si es así, ¿por qué jugar al fútbol con ella y sus amigos?-

-"Veo que por fin hemos llegado a una conclusión."- la sustitución afirmó, sacando a Karin de su trance.

-"Sí, lo que sea."- resopló, arrancándose de las garras del reemplazo antes de marcharse.

-"Espera al Maestro, ¿dónde te diriges?"- pidió la sustitución.

-"A cualquier lugar que yo quiera, por lo que Cállate bolsa de basura."- Karin dijo, bajando la acera. Ella se volvió, mirando el alma en el cuerpo de Hitsugayas.

-"No te preocupes, no estoy persiguiendo a Toushiro, por lo que no me sigas. ¿Entendido?"- Karin anunció, dando la espalda a sus talones, empezando a caminar de nuevo.

El reemplazo la miró fijamente, preguntándose sobre su relación con su Maestro.

Un grito general se oyó en las calles de la ciudad de Karakura.

Hitsugaya de inmediato redujo a el hueco, pero le tomó poco más de lo habitual ya que el hueco era más rápido que los demás. Él no tenía necesidad de liberar su Zanpakutō, ya que todavía era una forma básica. Se levantó y se estrelló con su espada contra la máscara de Hollow, al oír chillar a otro antes de la máscara de agotamiento, así como el monstruo. Hitsugaya suspiró en la decepción, la esperanza para luchar contra algo más fuerte.

Después de la pelea empezó a caminar de regreso a su lugar, preguntándose si Karin todavía estaba allí.

Caminaba por la acera, sólo para encontrarse con Karin caminando hacia él.

-"Kurosaki-"-

-"Hola"- Karin gruñó, caminando junto a él lo más rápido y casualmente como pudo. Se sacudió contra él antes de caminar un poco más rápido. Hitsugaya miró hacia atrás, sólo para encontrar a su caminar fuera de la vista.

-"Ella es en verdad una chica rara"- Hitsugaya se encogió de hombros, teniendo en su celda de nuevo.

-"Vamos a ver .. ¿cuál fue el mensaje de nuevo?"- , se preguntó en silencio, buscando el mensaje que había recibido en su teléfono celular anterior antes de que se vio interrumpida por tanto Karin y el Hollow.

Hitsugaya-taichou,

Lo siento mucho tener interrumpir su misión de Karakura, pero recientemente hemos detectado otro shinigami sólo hace unos días, pero hemos asumido que él o ella había descubierto sus poderes antes. No sabemos los resultados exactos de lo que hemos fundado, sino que les estamos pidiendo para mantener un puesto de observación para cualquier surgimiento de un nuevo reiatsu de la nada, o mejor aún, encontrar el shinigami. Si has encontrado él / ella, por favor infórmenos y nosotros le enviaremos las instrucciones del plan que vamos a preparar. Además, le recomendamos que Shorty informar al resto de su equipo para tener una mejor oportunidad de encontrar el shinigami. Le agradecemos su cooperación.

Arigatou.

Hitsugaya gruñó.

Él sabía que el mensaje era de la Sociedad de Almas, pero el hecho de que él es todavía a ceder a otra misión de algún fanático anónimo lo irritaba.

-"Voy a hacer pagar a esos cabrones, tarde o temprano." - se burló, y fue a la búsqueda de su reemplazo en el mismo lugar que lo dejó con Karin .

-"Oy Raichu"- gritó, un reemplazo ligeramente irritado miro a Hitsugaya.

-"Nunca compare mi nombre a esa .. que pokemon. Es demasiado .. humillante. Mi nombre es Raiken no Raichu"-. Raiken dijo, tratando de mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible. Detestaba que Hitsugaya recogido en él para la diversión. No es su culpa que no podía pensar en un nombre propio la primera vez que se introdujo a su Maestro.

-"Está bien Raiken, ¿adónde iba -Karin?"

¿El maestro sabía el nombre de esa chica?- se pregunto el alma sustituta

-"Ella fue a su casa .."- mintió, una pequeña formación de duda paso por el rostro de su Maestro. -"PSH, que querías hablar, y entonces ella se va."- Hitsugaya puso los ojos, fusionando en su cuerpo, liberando el alma artificial de sí mismo.

Después de que Hitsugaya se fusionara con su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que era una especie de calor.

-"¿Qué demonios hiciste Raichu mientras yo no estaba?"- él mismo dudo, a pie de Orihime, observando cómo la noche se hizo cargo de los días. Mientras caminaba hacia atrás, miró a su mensaje de nuevo, preguntándose si lo hizo notar un tipo diferente de reiatsu.

-"Bueno, no he sentido nada de lo que era inusual en las últimas semanas. ¿Ha sido el propio enmascarado? Y con todos estos problemas también en otros .. esto va a ser muy frustrante. "- Hitsugaya se golpeó mentalmente a sí mismo, deseando que no se metía.

-"No vale que sea una recompensa bien preparada, después de todo esto, o de lo contrario voy a liberar el infierno una vez que yo vuelva."- Hitsugaya murmuró, deteniéndose frente a la casa de Orihime. Suspiró antes de llamar a la puerta, esperando que alguien estuviera allí, así que no tendría que entrar por la ventana.

-"Oh, Hitsugaya-kun! ¡Bienvenido de nuevo!"- Orihime empezó a aplaudir, caminando de regreso a la cocina, dejando a Hitsugaya para quitarse sus zapatos y cerrar la puerta. Mientras caminaba se dio cuenta que la cocina llena de .. Clases únicas de los nuevos alimentos invents de Orihime. Orihime volvió a mirar a Hitsugaya le preguntó si quería algo de comer. De inmediato respondió que no, pues no quería terminar como la última vez que comió. Estuvo a punto de vomitar en el instante en que el pescado, relleno de quién sabe qué, en el minuto que le dio una mordida fuera de ella.

Caminó arriba y en la sala donde se llevó a cabo la proyección de video-conferencia. Él miró la pantalla, y se encendió, mostrando el capitán de todas las Divisiones, Yamamoto-Genryūsai. Su rostro suave, pero en blanco miró a Hitsugaya antes de hablar.

"¿Usted ha recibido el mensaje supongo?"- preguntó.

-"Hai, Yamamoto-sama. ¿Ha descubierto algún tipo de descripción o pistas sobre el descubrimiento de este shinigami?"- Hitsugaya respondió.

-"Hemos encontrado algunas pistas, pero no mucha-s."

-"¿Puedo ser informado de ellos?"-

-"Bueno, para empezar, esta shinigami es similar a un Vaizard, sin embargo, no ha alcanzado ese nivel. Parece que su poder se deriva de otro sentido de la energía, y luego se libera a través de un poco de entrenamiento. ¿Puedes adivinar quién podría haberlo ayudado? "-

Hitsugaya se detuvo un momento, averiguar el enigma.

-"Urahara Kisuke."-

-"Eso podría ser correcto. Sin embargo, algunas otras cosas acerca de esta nueva shinigami, que ha dominado el arte de ocultar su reiatsu, lo que significa que fue la razón por la que no pudo detectar nada antes. De hecho, hemos visto cosas de él cortando un hueco, pero eso fue un breve momento. Sabemos que su espada está por encima de la media de tamaño, sin embargo, no es como la zanpakuto de Kurosaki Ichigos. Él puede estar relacionado con él, pero no estamos seguros, ya que la prueba tiene un ángulo de la parte posterior. Sabemos que él ya ha crecido a un potencial como el estado, ya que probablemente podría conseguir en un asiento de tercera o incluso una fukutaichou. Si él trató de hacer que suceda. Todavía no se sabe el paradero de que la evidencia era tomada, pero te aseguro que es todo el parque de Karakura. "-

-"En relación con Kurosaki Ichigo .. ya veo".-

-"De todos modos, usted debe visitar a Urahara-san y ver si sabe algo acerca de la nueva shinigami"- Yamamoto, dijo, las órdenes de su adiós a Hitsugaya como la pantalla en negro. Hitsugaya dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-"Esta va a ser una larga noche."-

Hitsugaya caminaba por el camino en la noche, deteniéndose frente a una tienda pequeña, de madera. El signo "Tienda de Urahara", explicó el paradero de Urahara. Pero antes de que él diera un paso hacia la tienda, un grito general se oyó.

-"¡Eh, tú! ¿Que estas haciendo por aquí enano? ¿Por qué diablos seguís aquí vete 'con tu mamá!"- un muchacho pelirrojo gritó, misteriosamente, apareciendo de la nada delante de la tienda de Urahara. Jinta sonrió mientras miraba a Hitsugaya. Detrás de él estaba Ururu, la chica tímida que se habló de una manera muy cortes y tímida.

-"Ah-ah, shoo?"- Ururu trató de asustar al capitán, pero se encontró con un Noogie insufrible.

-"¡Argh!¡ Eso no es cómo lo haces! Se supone que debes ser gigantesco y hacer que el enano se sienta más pequeño de lo que ya es!"- Jinta le gritó, por lo que la niña sufre más, haciendo que el Noogie más difícil. Ururu gritó motivos de la rendición, pero no hizo nada.

-"Usted .."- Hitsugaya dijo, mirando al pelirrojo.

Jinta se volvió hacia él. -"Sí, ¿qué hay de mí?" -preguntó mientras se señalaba a sí mismo. Hitsugaya le miró con frialdad, lo que hizo estremecerse.

-"¿Qué he hecho?"- Jinta reflexionó.

-"Urahara, un chico está aquí para verlo!"- Jinta gritó de la irritación del capitán. Suspiró y se frotó en los templos con la esperanza de no arremeter contra el niño. Era más bajo que él, y él se atreve le llama shorty, por no hablar de niño

Hitsugaya gruñó.

-"¿Oh, Hitsugaya-taichou? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti en esta noche maravillosa?"- Urahara gritó, saliendo de la tienda y caminando hacia Hitsugaya.

-"Tengo que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas."- Hitsugaya afirmó.

-"¿Realmente ahora? Pues entra y ponte cómodo. Voy a llamar a Tessai para hacer un poco de té."- Urahara, dijo, señalando a Hitsugaya en su tienda. Dirigió el niño genio en una pequeña habitación. Ambos se sentaron, y en un flash de Tessai estaba al lado de Urahara.

-"Tessai, ¿puedes hacernos un poco de té, por favor?"- Urahara le preguntó el hombre alto, quien de inmediato comenzó en el té ya. Antes que nada se ha dicho, Tessai puso suavemente las dos tazas y el té sobre la mesa, servir el té en las tazas.

-"Arigatou Tessai."- Urahara dio las gracias, tanto a él como Hitsugaya tomar un sorbo de la taza. Tessai asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.-"Ahora, ¿cuáles fueron las preguntas que me querías preguntar?"- Urahara tela de juicio.

-"Antes de empezar a preguntar acerca de cualquier cosa, lo que necesito saber"- Hitsugaya dudó por un momento, sin saber si era Urahara en esto.

-"¿Sabe usted acerca de la shinigami recién descubierto?"- puso en duda.

Urahara miró ni idea primera, pero descubierto lo que estaba hablando de Hitsugaya.

-"Ah, he oído hablar de ella. Todo un espectáculo."- Urahara contestó, tomando otro sorbo de té, con la cara de un capitán muy sospechoso y confuso mirándole.

-"¿El shinigami es una mujer?"-

-"Hai"-

-"¿La has visto?"-

-"Hai"-

-"¿Sabe usted quién es?"-

-"No"-

-"Pero si la has visto, seguramente habrás hablado con ella, ¿no es asi?"-

-"No"-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Debido a que Ururu y Jinta parecen haber tenido un mal momento tratando de seguir el shinigami, y como resultado de tomar un ángulo desde el costado y la espalda con la cámara de vídeo."-

-"Veo que el video .., ¿qué contiene su asesinato en un hueco?"

-"No"-

-"Entonces, ¿qué has de obtener imágenes?"- Hitsugaya le preguntó, sin querer oír más de estas respuestas simples.

-"Impaciente esta tarde ¿no? Bueno, no puede tener a su lucha contra un Hollow, pero tenemos la matanza de un Menos"- Urahara sonrió. Mostró a Hitsugaya la cinta, que fue etiquetado como " Shinigami asesinato de un Menos." y debajo de ella ", Jinta y Producciones Sidekick".

Hitsugaya miró a Urahara, y lentamente se acercó a la cinta.

SNAP.

-"Nuh uh uh"- Urahara movió el dedo a Hitsugaya, que fue en silencio una mueca de dolor de la bofetada de Urahara impreso en la mano.

-"Si quieres ver este video, tengo que saber todo lo que sabes acerca de Chica Shinigami.- Urahara dijo, tratando de llegar a un acuerdo fuera de su conversación.

-"Lamentablemente no puedo decir mucho tampoco, porque la Sociedad de Almas no tiene mucha información acerca de" Chica Shinigami "-. Hitsugaya dijo.

-"Cualquier información es información. Así que me informan"-

Hitsugaya asintió y procedió a contar a Urahara lo que sabía.

-"Bueno .. dicen que tiene un tamaño superior a la media de una zanpakuto, sin embargo, no es tan grande como la de Ichigo. Además, parece que han descubierto que es similar a un Vizard, y teniendo en cuenta la historia de cómo Ichigo obtuvo sus poderes de shinigami , es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Ella tiene el potencial de convertirse en un fukutaichou o algo inferior, si lo intentaba, al ver que ella era probablemente muy poderosa contra el Hollow. Sin embargo, debido a que su reiatsu se ocultó, nunca hemos oído hablar de ella. Pero el vídeo que han grabado parecía para exponer toda la información que te estoy dando ahora, y todavía están trabajando en otras formas de interpretar el vídeo. "- Hitsugaya se explica, y con Urahara conseguir una pista en lo que la chica Shinigami se trataba, sonrió ligeramente.

-"Oy, ¿por qué estás tan feliz?"- Hitsugaya le preguntó, perdiendo la paciencia por el ex capitán.

-"¿Hm? Nada."- Urahara contestó, de entregar el vídeo a Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya con cautela y lentamente se acercó de nuevo por ella, por temor a recibir otra bofetada. Cuando tenía cerca de pulgadas, se lo arrebató.

-"Hay ya vamos, como un concesionario a otro, me veo obligado a darle su parte."-Urahara, dijo. Hitsugaya le dio las gracias, como se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia antes de salir de la tienda.

-"Además, Urahara .."-

-"¿Sí?"-

-"Dile a ese chico mal educado Jinta era Neh, ¿dicen que la cabeza de color rojo a respetar a sus superiores?".- Hitsugaya gritó.

-"Lo haré Capitan"- Urahara sonrió, saludándolo apagado.

Hitsugaya puso los ojos.

Se dirigió a su casa una vez más los anfitriones, a la espera de la mañana para informar a su equipo sobre el shinigami y mostrarles el video.

-"Urahara, ¿por qué no le dijiste quién era ella?"- Jinta pregunto, caminando hacia él con Ururu.

-"Debido a que tomaría el choque fuera de él"-


	3. Sesiones de información y un juego

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Sesiones de información y un juego.

En la madrugada sonó, un cansado Hitsugaya se despertó de su sueño de corta duración.

-"Estoy en la necesidad de una buena noche de descanso."- Hitsugaya bostezó, teniendo su celular y la creación de un nuevo mensaje.

A todos los de mi equipo

Por favor vengna a la casa de Orihime Inoue lo antes posible, por lo que necesito para informarles sobre otra misión que hemos elegido hacer. Más detalles se aplicarán una vez que vienen aquí por la conferencia de prensa.

-Hitsugaya.

Envió el mensaje a los otros cinco shinigami, quien recientemente llegaron aquí con él al mundo real. Él volvió a bostezar, que se extiende hacia fuera y el que se establecen, con la esperanza de atrapar unos cuantos Z antes de que el shinigami vino.

BANG BANG. BANG BANG BANG BANG.

Hitsugaya se quejó. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo?

-"¿Hitsugaya-taichou? ¿Cuál es el significado de este mensaje? ¿Hitsugaya-taichou?"- una voz murmuró habló en el otro lado de la puerta. Hitsugaya se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió, revelando a su subordinada, Matsumoto.

-"Información, dijo en el mensaje. Ahora sal, vamos a empezar la reunión, una vez que lleguen los demás aquí."- Hitsugaya, dijo, y justo a tiempo, un sonido deslizante se oyó detrás de él. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con Ikkaku y Yumichika en la habitación.

-"¿Qué es todo esto de una nueva misión?"- Ikkaku le preguntó, obviamente molesto con ella.

-"Me gustaría saber también. Porque una persona hermosa como yo debería ser capaz de saberlo todo."- Yumichika arrastrando las palabras, brillaba a su manera.

-"¿Así que yo, y no estamos aquí para preparar el Arrancar? ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esta misión?"- Renji le preguntó, entrando por la puerta después de Matsumoto. Hitsugaya se sentó, frustrado.

-"Todo el mundo escuche. El mensaje que he recibido tiene que ver con una nueva shinigami"-. Hitsugaya comenzó, el acaparamiento de la atención del equipo.

-"Yamamoto-sama nos quiere para averiguar quién-"-

-"¿Ella es una chica?"- Ikkaku interrumpio, y poco después se sentía un resplandor caliente de Matsumoto. -"¿Cuál es tan mal con las mujeres shinigami?"- se cuestionó, el fuego ardiendo en sus ojos.

-"Callate y escucha ¿verdad?"- Hitsugaya, dijo, el agravamiento de llenar su voz.

-"De todas formas, como te decía, ellos piensan que la chica Shinigami tiene poderes Hollow, y asumen que es una Vaizard. Ella tiene una zanpakuto grande, aún no tan grande como la de Ichigo. Ellos piensan que pueden estar relacionados con él, pero que todavía está en el oscuro "- Hitsugaya terminó, mirando a su equipo.

-"¿Cómo saben que tiene características de un Vizard?"- Yumichika le preguntó, un repentino interés en la niña.

-"Vamos a ver. Está registrado por la espalda, pero este es el video que la Sociedad de Almas me envió."- Hitsugaya, dijo, poniendo en un vídeo en el dispositivo de vídeo-conferencia. En pocos momentos, un shinigami, con cabello negro estaba de pie delante de un Hollow.

-"Eso"- señaló Hitsugaya a la hoja -" es su zanpakuto. Al igual que la zanpakuto de Ichigo, esta espada que parece ser una hoja grande, pero desde que saber usar katanas antes de divulgar los nombres de nuestra zanpakuto, este resulta ser un anormalidad. "-

Los shinigamis asintieron con la cabeza, con ganas de que Hitsugaya explicara más.

-"Su cabello parece estar recogido en una cola de caballo corta, sin embargo, vemos que ella tiene golpes en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza."- Hitsugaya dijo, rodeando la parte superior del cuerpo, es decir, el superior de la espalda y la cabeza.

-"Fay Turnf infusión Nyth, ahfaken, moogoi zihfsuvo!"-

El shinigami se quedó mirando la pantalla.

-"Probablemente lanzó una repentina explosión de reiatsu, sorprendiendo a quien grabó este video."- Hitsugaya dijo. Todos observaron como la zanpakuto no cambió, pero el color de la hoja se convirtió en un tono más oscuro.

-"Realmente sorprendente"- Yumichika, dijo, con una chispa de la curiosidad de la identidad de este shinigami y su zanpakuto. La pantalla borrada inmediatamente después de la shinigami saltó y golpeó el hueco de la capota arriba, con la destrucción de la máscara.

-"Ella ha demostrado ser un oponente digno."- Ikkaku se encogió de hombros.

-"Hablar sobre esto más adelante, todavía tenemos que ver otro video."- Hitsugaya dijo.

-"¿Hay otro video?"- Renji le preguntó.

-"Sí, ¿qué le importa a usted?"-

-"¿De dónde lo has sacado?"-

-"Urahara"-

-"¿Quieres decir que fue a la tienda?"-

-"Sí. ¿Por qué?"-

-"Que podría haber por lo menos me dijo algo mientras estaba allí .."-

Hitsugaya hizo caso omiso de su comentario, tomando el vídeo anterior y reemplazarlo con la que él había recibido de Urahara ayer por la noche. La pantalla encendió de nuevo, esta vez mostrando a los Shinigamis de nuevo, pero esta vez emparejado con un Menos.

-"¿Esta chica sabe cómo derrotar a un Menos?"- Renji le gritó, señalando el monstruo muy grande en comparación con el shinigami.

-"Al parecer sí"- Hitsugaya dijo.

-"Ururu! ¿Por qué se encuentra detrás de ella? Salir de adelante!"- todos ellos oído, pero ninguna persona estaba delante de la cámara.

-"Gomen, ah - Jinta, ¿qué estás haciendo?"- una voz le preguntó, el movimiento de la cámara alrededor.

-"Conseguir una mejor imagen que crees idiota!"- gritó otra voz, la imagen fija en el shinigami, aunque el ángulo se estaba corrigiendo. Un viento grande fue escuchado cuando vieron que el grito de shinigami a cabo algo, la carga hacia adelante en contra de los Menos. La imagen se trasladó nuevamente, esta vez consiguiendo una vista lateral de la niña.

Bueno, sí mostró una muchacha. Bueno .. la aparición de una niña.

Los shinigamis se sorprendieron bastante de lo que vieron.

En la vista lateral izquierda, la cara no se observó, a causa de los golpes que cubrían el lado izquierdo de su cara. Lo que sí sorprendió es que ellos vieron un cuerno roto en la parte superior de su cabeza.

-"¿Máscara de Hollow?"- Matsumoto se preguntó.

-"Probablemente sí. Esto demuestra que ella es un poco una Vaizard" dijo, observando la lucha entre el Menos y el shinigami. Después de que se habló algo, su espada se oscureció de nuevo.

Antes, cuando estaba en marcha, se detuvo frente al monstruo y saltó a lo más alto de la cabeza Menos. Pero debido a esto, el video no mostró la cara, pero sólo el choque por la espada de Menos, reduciendo todo el cuerpo en una huelga. El Menos grito, sin embargo, no desapareció.

-"Parece que no es el capitán de nivel en mi punto de vista."- Yumichika suspiró, perdiendo esa chispa que una vez tuvo. El shinigami repetio lo que hizo, acabando con los Menos.

-"HOY! USTED! ¿Quién diablos ERES? UN MOMENTO .. ES YO-"- la pantalla quedó en negro, dando como resultado el video terminado. El equipo parecía un poco confundido, pero negó que fuera.

-"Así que incluso si usted piensa que ella no es de su nivel, usted todavía tiene que encontrarla. No sabemos cómo llegó a sus poderes, ni dónde. Ni siquiera sé dónde va a dar el próximo golpe! Así que en sus funciones, mantener un ojo hacia fuera para ella. ¿de acuerdo? "- Hitsugaya dijo, recibiendo nominaciones positivas desde el shinigami.

-"Bueno. Ustedes pueden irse"- Hitsugaya dijo, los shinigamis salieron de la habitación en un parpadeo de un ojo. Se puso de pie y saltó por la ventana.

-"Me pregunto si tendre nada que hacer hoy."-

….

En la casa Kurosaki

-"Buenos dias KARIN!"- Isshin exclamó, corriendo a su hija con gran velocidad, con la esperanza de un abrazo padre-hija.

Ruido sordo.

-"Yo no estoy de humor para tus abrazos viejo bruto!"- Karin represalias, dejándolo a ponerse de mal humor frente al cartel de su madre, Masaki Kurosaki.

-"Ohayo nee-chan, he preparado el desayuno."- Yuzu le sonrió, entregándole una placa a Karin. Karin le dio las gracias al sentarse, la búsqueda de dos huevos y un brindis en el plato. Ella tomó su tenedor y le dio un mordisco de los huevos. No le llevaría demasiado tiempo para terminar, por lo que se comió los dos huevos y se dejó picar la tostada.

-"¿Cómo esta?"- Yuzu le preguntó. Karin le dio un pulgar hacia arriba, con una sonrisa.

-"Es uno de los mejores alimentos que has cocinado durante todo el mes."- Karin felicitó, comer el último bocado de la tostada.

-"Aa! ¿Puedo tener una comida así?"- Isshin le preguntó, mirando Yuzu hacer el desayuno y se establece en las placas. Ella asintió con la cabeza como el padre tomó una placa de agradecimiento, sentado y comiendo abajo en la comida.

-"Bueno, me voy para el día. Voy a salir con mis amigos."- Karin habia mentido, teniendo un suéter del armario antes de salir a la puerta.

-"¿Cuándo volverás?"- Yuzu llamó antes de irse,

-"Alrededor de la noche"- Karin se encogió de hombros, saludando a los dos miembros Kurosaki.

Ella cerró la puerta antes de mirar hacia fuera en la mañana temprano. Ella tomó el balón de fútbol y una botella de agua que había colocado en el paso de esta mañana, sabiendo que ella iría a la cancha de fútbol de nuevo.

-"La práctica hace al maestro"- pensó

Karin caminaba por la calle hacia el campo de fútbol.

-"Yyyy Goool!"- Karin gritó, golpeando la pelota muy duro hacia la red. La velocidad era increíble que podría jurar que he visto una chispa en la patada. Ella vio como la pelota voló hacia la red. volando .. volando ..

Clink.

-"GAH! ¿El polo de nuevo? ¿Qué tienes contra mí red vieja miserable?"-

Karin miró a la red mientras veía la pelota rebote a un lado, sólo para ser detenido por un pie de una persona muy familiar.

-"¿Jugando al futbol tan temprano en la mañana?"- el capitán de pelo blanco, preguntó, mirando un poco aburrido.

-"Sí, cuál es para usted Toushiro?"- Karin bufó, caminando hacia él con un rostro molesto.

-"¿Por qué eres tan imprudente, de repente?"-

-"¿Cómo estoy siendo 'tan temerario'?"-

-"Bueno vamos a ver, de acuerdo con mis datos de ayer, que deseaba hablar conmigo antes de tener que cortar un hueco, y cuando vuelva de repente cambiar y empezar a ser un .. un .. ¿cómo puedo decir esto? Ah, sí, perra "-

Una vena salió de la cabeza Karin, que probablemente significa que ella se estaba volviendo demasiado molesta.

-"Yo no soy perra que extraño hombre de peliblanco pequeño!"- Karin le gritó, robando la pelota por debajo de los pies de Hitsugaya. Lo rodeo alrededor, una sensación de victoria sobre el shinigami inusualmente corto.

-"Estás cada vez más rápido, en comparación con mi gigai. Pero si me versado en mi forma de Shinigami, que estaría pidiendo perdón."- oyó.

Distraído, Hitsugaya se acercó por detrás a la chica y le robó el balón, tirandolo de nuevo a la otra red.

-"Usted .."- Karin gruñó, convirtiendo la vuelta y correr a un ritmo suave, aumentando la velocidad en cada paso. Pronto, ella era una velocidad de hasta Hitsugaya, observando sus movimientos y esperando el momento para robar de nuevo.

-"No tienes ninguna posibilidad, cuando tengo la pelota, soy muy experto en este tipo de cosas."- Hitsugaya se jactó, al correr más rápido y dejando tras de sí a Karin.

-"Bueno, tal vez si abres los ojos y dejas de ser tan engreído, te darías cuenta de que tengo la pelota!"- Karin se rió. Hitsugaya se detuvo un segundo para mirar hacia abajo. Se dio cuenta de la bola todavía estaba allí, sólo para ser expulsado de distancia por una cierta muchacha.

-"Chistes sobre ti!"- Karin sonrió, patear la pelota a su red lo más rápido que antes podía Hitsugaya podía llegar a ella.

-"Demasiado lento"-. Hitsugaya dijo, corriendo en pasos grandes a su lado.

-"LO QUE EL-"-

La pelota que le habían robado una vez más, ninguna otra por Hitsugaya, que se detuvo antes de que pudiera.

-"¡Oye, esa bola era la mía!"- Karin gritó, corriendo hacia él. Pero no funcionó, él se quedó allí.

-"¿Por qué estás ahí parado como un tonto pensé…. ¡oh, no importa."- Karin puso los ojos, mirando a Hitsugaya como él no hizo nada.

Por un poco.

-"¡Oh mierda, no me digas!"- Karin maldijo, viendo a Hitsugaya levantar la pierna detrás de él, dándole un aspecto tan casual ya que sus manos se encontraba en los bolsillos. Karin pasó corriendo junto a él, pero no hizo nada.

Excavado.

La pelota se arqueó por encima de Karin, con el objetivo de la meta. Tan duro como pudo, trató de correr más rápido que la pelota, pero la patada que hizo Hitsugaya lo volvio muy poco probable. Si era para ponerse al día con la pelota, que iba a necesitar para lograr shunpo.

-No importa. Todavía intentó-

Karin estaba corriendo, corriendo tan rápido como podia. No le importaba perder, pero perder a la que extraño amigo del fútbol la hizo sentir como si estuviera perdido una parte de su dignidad. Ella siguió corriendo, trató de llegar a su red antes que el balón entró, y de repente -

dugthudshh.

-"Creo que he perdido esa parte de mi dignidad."- Karin penso, deslizándose por el campo cubierto de hierba después de que ella tropezó con la roca ensangrentada. Cerró los ojos mientras se deslizaba a través de, sentir la quemadura de la hierba.

-"Oye, ¿estás bien?"- Hitsugaya le preguntó, corriendo hacia ella después de que Karin se sentó. Él se arrodilló y observó ella.

-"Sí, estoy bien"- Karin dijo, pero pronto se hizo una mueca cuando se cubrió la rodilla izquierda. Ella respiró larga antes de dejar que sus manos van, mostrando una rodilla cubierta de sangre. -"O no"- Karin gruñó, teniendo a su suéter y colocándolo a su lado.

-"Toushiro .. ¿me puedes pasar agua que está allí, junto a la red?"- Karin le preguntó, Hitsugaya asintió con la cabeza, antes de darse cuenta de la pelota no lo hacen a la red, pero se detuvo de nuevo antes de que pulgadas.

-"Bola estúpida .."-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Nada"- Hitsugaya dijo, acercándose a la red y tomando la botella de Karin. -"Aquí"- Él dijo, entregándole la botella. Karin le dio las gracias, ella se quitó la gorra, se coloca por encima del manguito del suéter. Dejó caer el agua hasta la rodilla y se contuvo un grito, usando su dedo para limpiar la sangre que rodea a su corte. Ella suspiró, tomó la botella y empezó a derramar el agua en el suéter.

-"No me digas que vas a usar tu suéter."- Hitsugaya dijo, mirando a Karin cuando ella le devolvió la mirada.

-"¿Por qué, qué es lo malo en eso?"- preguntó, mirando Hitsugaya arrancar un trozo de la manga de su camisa azul marino, tomando la botella de Karin y empapando el centro de la pieza.

-"Usted no tiene que hacer eso .."- Karin se quejó.

-"Oh, pero lo hice. Ahora cállate y no te muevas"- Hitsugaya le ordeno, colocando el paño empapado en la rodilla, tratando que en el fondo.

-".. Gracias."- Karin dijo, poniéndose en pie con un poco de dificultad. Tomó aire de nuevo, teniendo en el dolor que se produjo cada vez que ella dio un paso cojeando.

-"¿Esta usted .. mejor, al menos?"- dijo Hitsugaya, mirando Karin vuelva a sentarse, jadeando por el esfuerzo repentino.

-"Sí, pero supongo que tendré que quedarme aquí por un tiempo."- Karin suspiró.

beepbeepbeep

-"¿Hollow?"- Karin le preguntó, mirando hacia el muchacho ahora-más alto.

-"Sí. Esta vez esta en Karakura parque."- Hitsugaya dijo, mirándola.

-"Está bien, vaya. Deje su .. lo que llamamos persona aquí."- Karin dijo.

-"Su nombre es Raichu"- Hitsugaya sonrió, haciendo estallar una píldora y tragarlo, su forma de Shinigami que aparece en la parte delantera de ambos Karin y su gigai. Salió corriendo, con ganas de reducir el hueco inmediatamente.

-"Oh, eres tú otra vez. ¿Podría yo, como-"-

-"No hay preguntas en este momento Raichu, y por lo que vamos a ver .. Guardar el secreto de Hitsugaya, o yo personalmente te voy a matar."- Karin dijo más o menos, que lucha por levantarse de la posición de sentado.

-"Es Raiken"- el alma artificial, corregio, tratando de mantener lo más tranquilo posible. Él dio una mano a Karin, quien tomó la mano y se levantó.

-"Bueno Raiken, aún así, no importa qué, esto es entre tú y yo."- Karin dijo. Sacó un dispensador PEZ-como, y una vez que se presiona en la parte superior de la cabeza del perrito-como, una píldora falló con un globo, y rápidamente Karin se la tragó.

-"¿Quieres decir que eres un -"-

-"No es exactamente .. pero sí."- Karin interrumpio, una figura que salía del cuerpo.

-"¿Quién sabía?"-


	4. Exponer

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Exponer

Hitsugaya corrió hacia el parque, encontrándose con un hueco, pero una clase de Menos Gillan chillando en la parte superior de sus pulmones.

-"¿estamos ansiosos?"- Hitsugaya se quejó.

-"Establecer en los cielos helados, Hyourinmaru!"- Hitsugaya gritó, sacando su Zanpakutō, que se transformó en una cuchilla de media luna con su cadena de firma en la empuñadura. Justo cuando iba a cobrar en el monstruo, se oyó una voz.

-"Lleve a su forma destrozada, Kokuei!"-

Hitsugaya miró hacia arriba.

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

Allí, encima de la tapa, fue la gran shinigami que estaba buscando, pero él no sabía que él estaria el shock.

Su hoja resultó ser una katana normal, pero después de que ella llamó por su zanpakuto, que oscureció a partir de un color plata brillante en un más polarizado. Ella había saltado en la parte superior, reduciendo al Menos de arriba hacia abajo.

-'Predecible'.- Hitsugaya penso, -'Ella lo ha hecho muchas veces. "-

A medida que aterrizó de nuevo a la tierra, ella saltó hacia atrás y se arrodilló, pero desde que Hitsugaya estaba detrás de ella, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. El shinigami seguía de rodillas y gritó el Menos, caminando hacia ella.

-"¡Hey! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Levántate!"- Hitsugaya le gritó a la chica. La niña se arrodilló sigue hacia abajo, y viendo que no iba a moverse, Hitsugaya suspiró y levantó su Zanpakutō.

-"Supongo que tengo que luchar .."- murmuró, con ganas de acabar con esta rapidez. Solía shunpo asomar sobre el monstruo, y de inmediato se golpeó la máscara del Menos con la espada, destruyéndolo. Antes de que el Menos chillara, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Cuando Hitsugaya pisó el suelo, volvió a mirar a la chica, ahora de pie, y fue una gran sorpresa cuando vio la aparición de la chica.

Llevaba el shihakusho de 13 escuadrones, pero que se celebraba una vista de la modificación. La originalidad sólo era que la banda estaba atado en el lado derecho de su cintura, y no estaba atado al igual que el original sea. Era sólo un doble nudo pequeño, y la banda se soltó, deteniéndose justo en la espinilla. Su pelo se había puesto en una cola de caballo muy corto, más corto que el fukutaichou de la division 6 º, Abarai Renji. Parecía un shinigami normal, uno normal.

-"¿Usted no es un Vaizard ..?"-

En realidad no lo era.

Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por el flequillo, pero era fácil de ver que ningún tipo de máscara fue pegado en la cara. Sin cuernos, ni siquiera un poco de blanco!

-"¡Hey! Te estoy hablando a ti!"- Hitsugaya gritó, dirigiéndose a la shinigami. Ella estaba apoyada en su zanpakuto de apoyo, y parecía estar en un dolor grande. -"¿.. Estás bien?"- Hitsugaya le preguntó, mirando a la muchacha. Oyó una pequeña mueca de dolor antes de que ella diera un salto atrás, apuntando con su espada al capitán.

-"Tou .. shiro"- murmuró la niña, con lo que la espada hacia abajo y apoyándose en él de nuevo.

- "¿Usted sabe mi nombre?" Hitsugaya le preguntó, caminando hacia la chica, sabiendo que ella no era tanto de una amenaza cuando se lesionó.

-"Sí, lo sé…. tu nombre."- la niña dijo, quitándose la cola de caballo y de pie por completo, mirando directamente a Hitsugaya.

-"K-k .. k .. K .."-

Nuestro famoso niño-genio fue la tartamudez.

-"¿Karin?"-

Bonk.

-"Callate o de lo contrario te van a oír!"- Karin dijo, golpeando la cabeza del niño. La cabeza de Hitsugaya fue derribado un poco, pero él lo llevó de vuelta y miró a Karin.

-"¿Quién va a escuchar?"-

-"Estas malditas personas molestas que han estado en la espalda desde hace dos semanas! Es Jinta, que egoísta pelirrojo que no deja de hacerme bromas sobre mí siendo este lo Shinigami, Urahara sigue recordándome cómo soy hoy en día mucho más inteligente que mi hermano, y sólo estos nuevo negro-traje tíos como yo, intentan cazarme! " Karin dijo jadeando, exhausta de decir la frase entera de un tirón.

-"Espera,¿ Urahara sabía que eras un shinigami?"- Hitsugaya le preguntó.

-"Sí, él es el que me hizo en una sola, duh."-

-"Maldita sea hijo de puta .."-

-"¿Qué dijiste?"-

-".. Nada. ¿Qué hicieron éstos parecen como shinigami?"-

-"Uno se parece a un chico guapo, con plumas de pavo real en su pelo y el otro era un ciego y calvo amigo."-

-"¿En serio? ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?"-

-"En algún momento antes de que yo estaba practicando el fútbol .."- Karin comenzo.

….FLASHBACK…

Karin comenzó a caminar al campo de fútbol, pero de repente tuvo una idea.

-"Tal vez debería perfeccionar mis habilidades con la zanpakuto .. por si acaso "- ella se dijo a sí misma. Ella estuvo de acuerdo con la idea y en su lugar se dirigió al parque de Karakura. Antes de ir más lejos, se tragó un poco de caramelo del alma, un alma artificial que tiene lugar en su cuerpo como ella salió en un shinigami.

-"Amai, cuidar de mi cuerpo mientras yo practico en el parque. Quiero acostumbrarme a hacer esto cada vez que realmente se necesita para luchar."- Karin dijo. Amai asintió con la cabeza al pasar por alguna casa.

-"Karin-sama, veo dos figuras en la ventana mirandonos a nosotras."- Amai susurró, dándole un codazo Karin mientras ella se estremeció. Karin miró por la ventana, y vio a dos hombres de aspecto espeluznante mirando directamente a ella. Ella se estremeció, así, volviendo sus ojos hacia el camino.

-"Sólo tienes que ignorarlos. Son probablemente algunos pedófilos pervertidos, los hermanos de mi amigo, ¿creo que Keigo? Sí, él, probablemente tiene unos primos más o algo así. Esa es su casa, ya sabes."- Karin indico. Amai asintió de nuevo, ya que estaba en frente del parque.

-"Es un espacio lo suficientemente grande como para mí."- Karin se encogió de hombros, caminando en el espacio, mientras que Amai la siguió.

-"¡Eh, tú!"- Karin escuchó, miró a Amai que parecía estar bien, sentado en los columpios. Luego miró a la entrada del parque, y vio a los dos hombres de antes.

-"¿Yo-te-c puedes verme?"- Karin le preguntó. Uno de los hombres estaba sonriendo locamente, mientras que el otro mantenía una sonrisa amable.

-"¡Sí! ¿Qué crees que somos, ciegos?"- el hombre calvo, dijo.

-"Hm .. pareces ser muy hermosa, sin embargo, no es tan hermosa como yo."- el niño bonito, dijo, mover de un tirón el pelo violeta, mientras que las plumas en el pelo rebotó por los alrededores.

-"¿Por qué estás aquí?"- Karin le preguntó.

-"Debido a que tengo que capturarte"-. El hombre calvo y respondió.

-"¿Capturarme?"-

-"Sí".-

-"¿Por qué hacen que parezca tan calmados?"-

-"Debido a que usted va a ser una presa fácil."-

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que soy una captura fácil?"-

-"Lo digo yo."-

-"Que dice ¿eh? Es probable que ciega a sus oponentes con su extraña cabeza calva-culo de cera!"-

Eso sí que dio en el clavo.

-".. USTED poco punk! Todos mis oponentes tengo nada contra esta cabeza!"-

-"¿Quién lo dice?"-

-"YO LO DIGO!"-

-"¿Dice que una vez más? Eres realmente muy centrado en sí mismo."- Karin hizo una mueca, corriendo a la caja de arena y el acaparamiento de dos puñados de arena.

-"¿Por qué usted! .."- el hombre calvo y gruñó, corriendo hacia ella.

-"Tan pronto como yo digo vamos, corre al campo de fútbol, voy a fundir en mi cuerpo y eso es todo."- Karin dijo, mirando a Amai, como se puso de pie y le dio un pulgar hacia arriba. -"Está bien .. vaya!"- Karin le gritó, tirando la arena en el hombre calvo. Gritó como Amai se escapó, averiguar de otra manera al campo de fútbol. Karin pasó corriendo junto a él, en dirección al niño bonito.

-"¡No! No se puede tirar ese - que la arena fea en mi auto hermoso!"- el niño bonito gritó, agitando los brazos en defensa. Karin lanzó los modos de arena, cegar temporalmente a ambos mientras corría fuera del parque.

-"¡Nos vemos más tarde tontos!"-

…FIN FLASHBACK…

-"Y eso es lo que pasó."- Karin termino, que ya caminaba de regreso a la cancha de fútbol con la confusa cara de Hitsugaya. A pesar de que parecía ser capaz de caminar correctamente, todavía tenía una cojera en su postura. -"Roca estúpida .."- maldijo.

-"Así pues, que la única razón por la que no podía matar al Menos es a causa de su herida .."- Hitsugaya dijo, mirando a su rodilla cubierta.

-"Mmm, pero yo ya me estoy poniendo mejor, así que usted no tiene que preocuparse acerca de mi, Toushiro!"- Karin se rió entre dientes, al ver a Amai y Raiken en el campo sentados uno junto al otro, un aspecto muy aburrido. Tan pronto como Amai alcanzó a ver de Karin, ella dio un salto y corrió hacia ella.

-"¡Karin! Sabía que no debías haber ido con ese corte! ¿En qué estabas pensando!"- Amai estalló, y se sentó frente a ella y levantando el lado izquierdo de su hakama negro. Ella suspiró mientras miraba el paño con sangre.

-"Es incluso peor que su lesión de fútbol .."-

-"¿ Lesión de fútbol?"- Hitsugaya le preguntó, de pie junto a Raiken mientras miraba a Karin.

- "Sí, ¿recuerdas cuando me hice daño en nuestro juego de fútbol? Sólo quedo completamente curado de hace unos días."- Karin respondió. Dio las gracias a Amai para el cuidado de su cuerpo, y se funde en ella, así como Hitsugaya en su gigai.

-"Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo has sido un shinigami?"- Hitsugaya le preguntó, caminando con Karin fuera de la cancha de fútbol y en la acera.

-"He empezado sólo hace unas semanas."- Karin dijo, lanzando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-"¿Cómo te has convertido en uno?"-

-"Bueno .. es un poco complicado."-

-"¿Cómo es eso?"-

-"No es complicado - complicado, pero se trataba de una gran confusión entre yo, mi familia y Urahara."-

-"¿Hm?"-

-"Bueno .. hace unas semanas .."-

…..FLASHBACK…..

-Yo necesitaba más respuestas.-

-Yo no podía esperar más, ¿dónde demonios estaba mi hermano? Todo el mundo lo extraña tanto, que incluso trajo Otou-san pidiendo solamente un cartel de mi mamá -", Masaki, ¿dónde está nuestro hijo?"-. Yuzu ha estado llorando un poco más cada día, casi se me derramó algunas lágrimas pensando en el chico.- pensó Karin

Yo no sabía dónde vivía Hitsugaya, así que no creo que yo sería capaz de preguntarle acerca de estas cosas shinigami.

-"Demonios idiota estúpido!" -Grité, pateando una piedra tan dura como me sea posible.

Excavado.

-"¡HEY! Mire por dónde das patadas Booger!"- Escuché, miré hacia adelante para ver a Jinta, mirando a mí y tirar la piedra. Le di una patada hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

-"Meh, yo no lo sabía. Sal de mi camino gran cabeza, tengo cosas que hacer."- Me dijo, acercándose a él y miró hacia un lado, ver Ururu barrer los fundamentos de la "Tienda de Urahara´. Cuando empecé a caminar, un oído una diapositiva de la puerta. Miré a la tienda de nuevo para ver a un tipo pálido rubio saludando a mí.

-"Ohayo! ¿No eres tú la hermanita de Kurosaki-kun?"- gritó, me sonreía. Asentí con la cabeza mientras miraba a Jinta, quien se encogió de hombros y señaló a la tienda. Supone que no debo hablar con extraños, pero si este tipo sabe quien es mi hermano, y que Jintas está aquí, él no debería ser un chico malo, ¿verdad?

Tragué saliva y se dirigió hacia el chico, que me hizo un gesto a la despacio, mirando las cosas que él estaba vendiendo. Me miró a los diferentes confitada, pero fijo mis ojos en 'Cubo de sombrero de copa' que luego me hizo pasar a una habitación. Sostuve una mirada sospechosa antes de entrar en la habitación. ¿Por qué no te sentirías cauteloso entrar en alguna habitación con un tipo que ni siquiera conoces? Suspiré mientras entre en la habitación, sentada en una mesa, una taza de té sentado frente a mí.

-"Vaya por delante, es muy sabrosa."- el hombre insistió, tomando un sorbo a sí mismo. Negué con la cabeza, no estoy realmente en el té.

-"Su pérdida".-

-"Um .. ¿por qué estoy aquí?"- Le pregunté.

-"Usted es la hermanita de Kurosaki-kun, ¿verdad?"-

-"Hai .."-

-"¿Y ahora eres consciente de los poderes de tu hermano?"-

-"¿Cómo sabes eso?" -Exclamé, mis ojos se abrieron en el tipo misterioso. ¿Cómo sabía que mi hermano era un Shinigami? ¿Hay alguna relación entre ellos dos un poco?

-"Porque yo soy uno de los dos que le dio poderes de Shinigami"- respondió el sombrero, sonriéndome.

-"¿Uno de los dos?"-

-"Hai. Ya ve, primero Rukia le dio sus poderes de Shinigami".-

-"¿Rukia?"-

-"Mmm".-

-"¿Así que eso significa .. ella es un Shinigami también?"-

-"Bingo"-

-"Así que .. ¿dónde está Ichi-nii?"-

-"Eso .. no sé."-

-"Puesto que usted sabe que es un shinigami, yo hubiera pensado que sabía algo sobre él."-

-"Yo sé mucho sobre él. Sin embargo, es la razón por la que te traje aquí .."-

-"¿Es? .."-

-"Es que, para preguntarle si deseas convertirte en un shinigami a ti mismo."-

Lo miré fijamente.

-¿Yo? ¿Un shinigami? ¿Qué tiene que Ichi-nii paradero ver conmigo?-

-"¿Por qué debo convertirme en uno?"- Le pregunté.

-"Debido a que usted probablemente ha heredado poderes de Shinigami de ambos, su hermano y tu padre ya. Estoy ayudando a despertarlo."-

-"A-"-

-Espera un minuto. ¿Mi papa un Shinigami?-

Whoa. Todo esto está yendo demasiado rápido, estoy confundiendome. En primer lugar, el sombrerero me dice que entrar. Entonces, él me pregunta si soy la hermana pequeña de Ichi-nii. Ahora, después de decir que sí, empieza a bombardear a mí con cosas de mí querer ser un shinigami y tanto mi padre y su hermano de ser uno también! Todo lo que quería saber es dónde Ichi-nii estaba, y esto es lo que termina con?

-"Así que estás diciendo .. Ichi-nii-san y Otou son shinigami .. y me estás preguntando si quiero ser uno también?"-

-"Hai"-

-"¿Cuál es el truco?"-

-"No hay ningún tipo, no estamos jugando béisbol aquí. Sin embargo, puso de esta manera, yo soy pitcher, eres bateador. Tiro una pelota, le pegas a la derecha y se pegó un jonrón".-

-"¿Qué significa? .."-

-"Si usted practica con la que yo sea un shinigami, puede proteger a su familia de los monstruos y la próxima batalla."-

"¿Próxima batalla?"

-"Ya lo verás. Ahora bien, ¿quieres ser un shinigami?"-

-".."-

-"¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Tal vez sea así?"-

-"Deje de bromear, sombrerero"-

-"Yenno, la gente usualmente me llaman sandalias y sombrero,-y-zuecos, así que me siento un poco apreciados."-

-"Lo que sea."-

-"Por lo tanto, ¿usted tiene una decisión?"-

-".. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará esto?"-

-"A tan sólo unos días, señorita."-

Suspiré de nuevo.

-".. Hai. Voy a tomar tu oferta."-

-Realmente espero que haya tomado la decisión correcta.-

….FIN FLASHBACK….

"Después de eso, vi a Chad, que se entrena actualmente con Renji para ser más fuertes. Se tomaron un descanso, mientras que yo estaba ganando mi poder, y aquí estoy ahora."- Karin dijo, deteniéndose en el lugar donde Karin invitó por primera vez a Hitsugaya a jugar al fútbol con ella.

-"Ni siquiera la puesta de sol pero .."- Karin miró hacia el sol brillando, brillando alto y brillante en el cielo azul claro.

-"¿Así que .. no eres un Vizard?"- Hitsugaya le preguntó, a raíz de ella, mientras que mirando a su teléfono celular.

-"No. No soy."- Karin respondió. Miró a Hitsugaya, que parecía muy ocupado con su celular. -"¿Qué haces?"- Karin le preguntó, caminando detrás de Hitsugaya. Ella miró por encima de su hombro y vio lo que estaba haciendo.

-"¿Usted va a enviar un mensaje acerca de mi?"- Karin le preguntó, mirando la escritura que aparece en el teléfono. Hitsugaya asintió con la cabeza mientras él siguió caminando.

-"Vamos a volver al lugar donde vive Orihime. No estarás hablando con el jefe del Gotei 13, y averiguar lo que vamos a hacer contigo"- Hitsugaya afirmó.

-"¿Por qué me tengo que ir?"- Karin se quejó.

-"Porque tú eres tú. Ya he terminado con esta misión, pero aún tengo que darle vuelta pulg"-

-"Ustedes hacen que parezca como si yo fuera un criminal."- se quejo la morena.

-"Bueno, está bajo arresto y te vas al centro conmigo."- Hitsugaya puso los ojos.

-"PSH, que parecen tan alto y el poder y, sin embargo usted es tan corto como yo."- Karin sonrió, acariciando la cabeza del capitán, mientras caminaba a su lado.

Hitsugaya se estremeció.

-"De todos modos vas a venir conmigo, ya sea por renuncia o la fuerza"-

-"Lo que sea."-


	5. ¿La capitána?

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

¿La capitána?

-"¿Dónde está la casa de Orihime de todos modos?"- Karin le preguntó, mirando de reojo a Hitsugaya.

-"Allá abajo"- dijo, señalando a un edificio de unas cuantas casas más abajo de donde estaban caminando pasado.

-"Oh, ya veo. ¿Por qué te vas a quedar ahí?"- Karin se enfrenta de nuevo el camino, mirando a la casa.

-"Porque yo no tengo otro lugar adonde ir. Pues Matsumoto insiste en quedarse allí porque supuestamente Orihime hace unos alimentos deliciosos! "- Dijo Hitsugaya, burlándose de su lugarteniente. Karin levantó una ceja, que muestra su confusión.

Ring Ring.

-"¿Hola?"- Hitsugaya respondió, al mover de un tirón el teléfono móvil y llevarlo a su oído.- "Sí, eso es correcto Mhm, la he encontrado .. Hai que hice de cour -...? Espera, ¿qué? ¿Por qué tenemos que venir sí, es un maldito shinigami? Pero… ¿por qué no podemos simplemente hablar a través de la videoconferencia. Puedo jurar siempre que maldita sea maldito por favor, yo no soy un niño, asi que me estás diciendo que tenemos que ir solos! porque ella es que la hermana de idiotas FUKUTAICHOU CAPITAN ¿Ustedes están locos? UGH! , está bien. "- y con ello, se cerró el teléfono móvil, mirando a lo que él miró cuando se volvió a Karin. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, señalando a Karin.

-"Cambio de planes"-

-"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?"-

-"Vas a venir conmigo a la Sociedad de Almas. "- Dijo Hitsugaya.

Karin ladeó la cabeza y se volvió hacia él. -" ¿Qué es la Sociedad de Almas? "-

-"Es donde enviamos nuestras almas. Se podría decir, que es el lugar para otra vida."- Hitsugaya respondió. Sacó un dispensador de Soul Candy, y se metió una píldora en la boca.

-"Usted no será capaz de entrar en la Sociedad de Almas en su forma actual. Usted tiene que convertirse en un shinigami"- Hitsugaya dijo, saliendo de su gigai. Karin parecía un poco extrañada al principio, pero finalmente hizo lo mismo. Como ella se convirtió en su forma shinigami, se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Amai sonriendo y saludando a ella.

-"Amai, cuando vayas a mi casa, si mi papá trata de los 'trucos' sobre usted, a dejar el infierno del golpe que le das ¿eh?. También .. si se inicia Yuzu a llorar, le aseguro, ¿vale?"- Karin le explica a la sustitución. Amai asintió con la cabeza y la saludó con una sonrisa.

-"¿Qué pasa si tus amigos vienen?"- Amai preguntó.

-"Son un dolor de estómago, supongo."- Karin respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.- "O usted puede permanecer lejos de casa y pasar el rato con Raiken si lo desea."-

-"Ah .. bien"-

-"¡Date prisa! No tenemos tiempo para su charla."- Hitsugaya dijo, abriendo la puerta a la Sociedad de Almas con su Zanpakutō. Karin asintió con la cabeza y saludó a los dos, diciendo adiós mientras entraba en la puerta corredera de tipo portal.

-"¡Guau! ¡Esto es enorme!"- Karin estaba asombrada, al salir del portal y mirar los edificios que rodean un blanco de alto.

-"Hey Toushiro, ¿esto es justo la Sociedad de Almas?"- Karin le preguntó, girando sobre sus talones a recurrir a Hitsugaya.

-"Si .. pero esto es sólo Seiretei, el lugar donde residen los shinigamis. El resto de las almas viven en el Rukongai, el lugar fuera de aquí."- Hitsugaya respondió.

-"Ahh ya veo. ¿Oye, es que la construcción de muy alto el lugar que vamos? ¿Ya sabes, aquella en la que vamos a cumplir con Yamamoto-sama?"- Karin le preguntó, señalando el edificio alto.

-"¡No! .. Eso es sólo para los criminales, los cuales están a la espera en la fecha de su ejecución."- Hitsugaya, dijo, poniendo los ojos en su acompañante.

-"Entonces .. ¿hacia dónde vamos?"- Karin le preguntó, mirando a Hitsgaya disfrutar de un permiso. -"¡Oy! ¡Espérame!"- Karin gritó, poniéndose al día con él.

-"Vamos a la Primera División. Al parecer, Yamamoto-Genryuusai-sama llamó a todos los capitanes que a su llegada."- Hitsugaya dijo, caminando por las divisiones.

-"¿En serio? ¿Por qué?"- Karin le preguntó.

-"Usted encontrará porque más tarde"-

-"¿Oh ..? Entonces, ¿por qué el capitán va a venir?"-

-"Usted lo encontrará y hablara con el. De todas formas, desde ahora hasta nos dirigimos de vuelta a Karakura, se dirigen a mí como Hitsugaya-taichou"-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Porque al igual que los demás capitanes, son su mayor, como yo."-

-"¿Pero por qué no puedo llamarte Toushiro, Toushiro?"-

-"Debido a que usted simplemente no lo haces aquí!"- Hitsugaya gritó enojado con sus comentarios simples.

-"Por Dios, eres tan temperamental en estos días."- Karin dijo, sacándole la lengua al capitán irritado. Él negó con la cabeza y se detuvo en las puertas grandes a la Primera División.

-"Esto es todo."- dijo.

-"¡De ninguna manera!"- dijo Karin embobada, mirando las puertas hacia arriba en la parte superior. Hitsugaya por poco le dio un codazo en la cara, un gesto que empiece a caminar en las puertas de apertura. Mientras tanto caminar, la luz brilló en sus ojos, haciéndola temporalmente ciego. Karin gruñó un poco, tratando de mantenerse al día con Hitsugaya. La luz atenuada hacia abajo, y mostró dos hileras de 9 hombres y una mujer que llevaba un haori blanco sobre su shihakusho. En frente de la sala habia un anciano de aspecto serio que se mantuvo de pie, ligeramente apoyado en el bastón y acariciándose la barba larga.

-"Bienvenido, Hitsugaya -taichou y Kurosaki Karin"-. El anciano gritó, asustando un poco a la chica de pelo negro. Karin dio un paso atrás y se escondió detrás de Hitsugaya, obviamente, no le gustaba a todos los inmensos ojos fijos en ella y el niño verticalmente tela de juicio.

-"Gracias por saludarnos de vuelta."- Hitsugaya dio las gracias, un poco saludando y dirigiéndose hacia el lado con los cuatro capitanes. Karin quiso seguirlo, pero terminó quedándose en el centro de las dos filas. Ella tartamudeó un poco y jugueteaba con las manos, nerviosa, mirando a los ojos de shinigami nuevas y conectado con el tiempo con el viejo.

-"¡Mierda! ¿Qué diablos es esto?"- gritó mentalmente, riendo un poco y frotando la mano contra la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-"Karin Kurosaki, por favor, dar unos pasos hacia adelante"- El viejo le hizo señas. Karin escuchó y tomó los pocos pasos tambaleantes. Finalmente se encontró en medio de los dos capitanes más cercanos al viejo.

-"Esta es probablemente Yamamoto .."-

"A - ano .. Hola .." - Karin tartamudeo, mirando hacia abajo en el piso y el techo en varias ocasiones.- "Me alegro de que soy importante para que usted pueda llamar a esta reunión .. .."- trató de hablar, mirando a la calvicie en la parte superior de la cabeza de Yamamoto. Ella volvió a mirar a la cara, ver una forma de sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Eres muy bonita, y pareces no causar muchos problemas, a diferencia de su hermano."- Yamamoto se rió entre dientes. El rostro de Karin se animó en la palabra del "hermano", mirándolo fijamente. -"Tú sabes donde esta .. Ichi-nii?"- preguntó ella.

-"Todos lo hacemos. Pero aparte de eso, tenemos que hablar con usted acerca de su estado."- Yamamoto dijo, sentándose en una silla tipo trono detrás de él.

-"¿Se trata de mi ser de un shinigami?"- Karin le preguntó, finalmente, la decisión de ponerse de pie y pasar por alto los ojos fijos en ella.

-"Esa es exactamente la razón por la que se encuentra aquí."- Yamamoto respondió, tomando su bastón y apuntando a Karin.

-"Ya he oído hablar de cómo se convirtió en un shinigami a través de los detalles de Hitsugaya-taichou. Pero me gustaría saber acerca de sus habilidades con uno mismo y con su zanpakuto."- Yamamoto explicó, bajando la caña a la empuñadura de la espada Karin, atada a la cintura.- "Si lo haría, por favor, coloque su zanpakuto en el suelo."-

Karin asintió con la cabeza y desató la zanpakuto, desenvainó y lo puso ambos elementos en el suelo. Yamamoto examinó sus características. Había una funda negra que brillaba fuera de entalladuras de plata, dibujando una flor un poco como el diseño. La hoja era de color plata brillante, ligeramente curvada pero no demasiado curva como un Nachi. La empuñadura era de color gris oscuro, haciendo que la espada entera emite una especie de sentimiento oscuro.

-"¿Y su nombre de su zanpakuto es?" - Yamamoto le preguntó, mirando por encima de la espada.

-"Shisou"-. Karin dijo, emitiendo un ambiente inestable.

-"Shisou .. ¿eres consciente de las verdaderas habilidades de su zanpakuto?"-

-"No sólo he luchado con mi Shikai cuando van en contra de los huecos y Menos y ellos, y con la que casi no utiliza ningún tipo de poderes .. también mi bankai aún no se ha revelado"-

-"¿Sabe usted cómo liberar su Bankai?"-

-"Hai"-

-"¿En serio? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?"-

-"Con la ayuda de Yoruichi. Sentía que tenía que ser duro y fuerte para algo por venir, yo no lo sé."-

-"Ya veo .. ¿Sabe usted acerca de la traición del 3 capitán?"-

-"¡Sí! Es tan raro que se va toda esa basura y luego todo esto con esos tipos de anclaje ..!"- Karin bufó, cruzando los brazos.

.. (Tos).

El silencio llenó la sala, dejando a Karin a mirar detrás de ella, observando un cierto resplandor en Hitsugaya y susurró: - "¡Idiota! No hables de tu "yo soy una puta chica dura, no te metas conmigo!" hablar! '-. Karin le devolvió la mirada hacia él y se volvió a Yamamoto con un poco de nerviosismo en su mirada.

-"Usted es bastante peculiar, y se toma después de que su hermano" sonrió. Karin se rió un poco antes de recoger a su zanpakuto y volver a colocarlo en su lugar.

-"Así que .. ¿por qué estoy aquí?"- Karin le preguntó, mirando hacia el líder.

-"Porque desde que se toman después de que su hermano, que emiten una gran energía espiritual más grande que de nivel de un capitán shinigami, pero usted sabe cómo controlar su zanpakuto. Además, ver a sus otros videos que hemos obtenido, cuando se pelea sin ningún tipo de tipo de heridas, parece que derrotar a cualquier oponente en un instante, "-comenzó a decir Yamamoto.

-"¿Y?"-

-"Si usted quiere participar en esta oportunidad .. todos podemos considerarla un capitán temporal"- Yamamoto llegó a la conclusión, terminando con un aspecto devastado a través de la habitación.

-"Yamamoto-sama, si puedo tener algo que decir ..!"- la capitána femenina interrumpió, un poco saliendo de su línea.

-"¿Sí?"-

-"Yo no puedo creer que decidir por uno .. una niña para ser ascendido a este rango!"- la mujer gritó, recibiendo algunos murmullos que acuerdan entre los capitanes.

-"¿Además, no son los de las divisiones fukutaichous de los capitanes los designados para el capitán de rango?"- el hombre con cabeza de zorro, preguntó, mirando a la líder.

-"Eso es verdad. Pero no podemos dejar que Ichigo es capitán de una división a menos que sepamos que puede controlar su estado Hollow. Shuuhei Hisagi-fukutaichou no tiene un conocimiento completo de bankai, lo que significa que no tiene la capacidad de ser el capitán. El fukutaichou de la 3 ª División es actualmente un capitán provisional, así, hasta que podamos averiguar los detalles de toda esta confusión. La fukutaichou de la división quinta partes de .. No está en condiciones incluso para ser asignado a su rango adecuado. "- Yamamoto respondió, con una mirada cansada en el rostro.

-"¿Pero por qué la novena división? Si Hinamori-san no puede mantenerse al día con sus obligaciones, no es mejor que Karin sea capitána de la quinta división?"- otro dijo.

-"Porque si la noticia se propaga a Hinamori, no sabemos qué iba a hacer. Desde sus actos capitanes, que ha sido un poco inestable."- Yamamoto dijo, poniéndose de pie de nuevo y caminar hacia Karin. Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, y un poco abrió los ojos.

-"¿Así que, con todo respeto, usted está dispuesto a asumir el rango de capitán si derrota a la fukutaichou de la novena division, Kurosaki Karin?"- , preguntó.

-".. ¿Qué pasa con mi familia?"- Karin le preguntó, un sentimiento grave añadido a su pregunta.

-"Vamos a asignar al mundo real con el equipo de Hitsugaya-taichou, para que pueda permanecer con su familia, por el momento. Pero después de la temporada de invierno, que será o bien un capitán permanente o alguna otra cosa, no estamos seguros. "- Yamamoto dijo.

-".."-

-"¿Qué coño? ¿Desde cuándo tengo el poder para ser un capitán? Yo ni siquiera sé que mis habilidades zanpakutos malditos! "- pensó la morena

-"¿Karin?"-

-"¿Hai?"-

-"¿Aceptas?"-

-".. Hai".-

-"Maldita sea, voy a estar en un mundo de infierno en problemas."- se dijo a si misma la pelinegra


	6. ¿El jurado guardar el secreto?

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

¿El jurado guardar el secreto?

-"Oh, mierda. "- pensó para si misma la morena

Momentos de silencio llenaron la habitación después de que Karin había anunciado su decisión, y las ráfagas de las quejas y el aliento se escucharon a través de Seiretei.

-"No se puede ser serio! Estoy segura de que esta chica no sabe cómo manejar su zanpakuto!"- la Capitána mujer se quejó, mirando a Karin con llamas de fuego, quema los ojos. Karin la miró fijamente, tratando todo lo posible por sonreír a la mujer furiosa.

-"Oh, ser cortés Soi Fong… estoy seguro de que nuestro nuevo capitán será una gran ayuda para todos nosotros."- un hombre que lleva un haori rosa sobre su ropa había sonreído. Los otros capitanes también tenían algo que decir, ya sea en la tristeza, la ira o no tener nada que decir, no querer ser parte en el nuevo conflicto.

-"No hay manera de que ella pudiera haber sido capaz de convertirse en taichou tan rápidamente! No es posible!"-

-"¡Incluso el gran niño-genio tenía que tomar algún tiempo antes de alcanzar este rango!"-

-"¿Qué es todo esto con su ser la hermana del gigante Ichigo poco? A pesar de ello, no se debe permitir que esté a cargo de un alto rango."-

-"Yamamoto-sama, ¿por qué no poner fin a esta lucha?"- el hombre, de un pelo blanco largo, habló, deslizandose más allá de los capitanes y se detiene detrás de Karin. Un suspiro se escuchó como los ojos cerrados, comenzó a abrirse en la cara de Yamamoto, mirando al hombre.

-"Incluso si yo quería, la promoción de repente Kurosaki-taichou de siquiera me ha sorprendido. No sé cómo, pero las órdenes de la continua superior tiene una orden por escrito para que se convierta taichou tan pronto como se alcanzan sus poderes."- respondió.

-"¿Dirigir encima?"- Karin le preguntó, mirando a la vieja cara del hombre. No hacía más que cerrar los ojos y movió lentamente la cabeza de lado a lado, sin querer responder a cualquier pregunta en estos momentos. El hombre de pelo largo se había retirado también, un aspecto sospechoso en los ojos al regresar a los Capitanes.

-"¿Qué demonios ha metido en ella ahora? .."- Hitsugaya murmuró, saliendo de su línea y comenzó a caminar hacia Karin. Los Capitanes habian dejado las disputas por un rato, para tomarse el tiempo para averiguar lo que Hitsugaya iba a hacer.- "Oy, Karin."- gritó.

-"¿Mmm?"- Karin respondió, volviéndose hacia el muchacho de pelo blanco.

-"Antes de regresar al mundo real que necesitamos para terminar la primera documentación de Capitanes, necesitamos que usted equipado para su haori y usted necesita para llenar algunas aplicaciones. También tenemos que presentarla con su fukutaichou y la división. Hay un montón de cosas que hacer antes de volver al mundo real. "- Hitsugaya explicó.

-"¿El papeleo?¿ Aplicaciones?"- Karin ladeó la cabeza, signos de interrogación que aparecen por encima de la frente.

-"¿En serio no sabes cómo funcionan los capitanes no lo haces?"- Hitsugaya puso los ojos. Karin parecía un poco ofendida, porque no quería parecer demasiado tonta delante de sus "capitanes compañeros".

-"Yo sé que los capitanes no tienen que nombrar otros capitanes con sus sufijos adecuados. Así que me llevan a los documentos, las aplicaciones, las personas, cualquiera que sea, Toushiro!"- Karin rió, dejando a un Hitsugaya agitado girando en derredor. Se acercó a Yamamoto, y ya fue entregado a las aplicaciones.

-"Su documentación está en su oficina, así que me sigues."- Hitsguaya dijo, colocando los papeles en las manos abiertas de Karin, caminando hacia la entrada de la División, buscando una salida a través de él. Karin lo siguió, que conecta los ojos con cada capitán asignado a su propia división. Algunos tenían sonrisas, algunos tenían una mirada de ningún cuidado, algunos con aspecto enojado, aunque, un capitán particular tenía una cara curiosa, una sonrisa pícara en su rostro enmascarado. Karin ignoro a la mayoría de ellos, pero el capitán de pelo largo le llamó la atención. ¿Qué es exactamente la directa arriba? O tal vez .. ¿quién?

-"Ne, Toushiro .."- Karin dijo, mirando a la parte de atrás en el capitán.

-"¿Sí?"- -respondió.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tomará esto .. ya sabes, por todo esto, en la Sociedad de Almas? ¿cuándo voy a volver?"-

-"Si quieres saberlo, usted tiene que hacer todo esto teniendo en cuenta que es un nuevo capitán."- Hitsugaya le dio una lista, que consta de actividades de lo que hacemos y lo que los capitanes nuevos capitanes tienen que hacer.

-"Mm... Gracias."- dijo ella, tomando la lista y se le notaba sobre todo contenida cosas acerca de la participación en las actividades normales de los capitán, algunas partes que dicen un poco sobre el perfil de la mano, estar familiarizado con la División y conseguir adaptarse al entorno.  
>Karin comenzó a leer un poco, pero de repente se dirigió directamente hacia Hitsugayas atrás, casi tocando el prodigio abajo.<p>

"Caray! Mira por dónde vas!" -Hitsugaya exclamó.

"Bueno, podría haber dicho algo!"- Karin dijo, mirando a Hitsugaya deslice la puerta a una oficina, llena de papeles de diferentes tamaños, salpicado sobre el escritorio y unos pocos en el suelo. Karin se quedó sin aliento al ver, mirar y mirar la devastación de muchos papeles.

-"¿Qué es todo esto?"- Karin exclamó, agarrandose la cara con las manos mientras miraba a las piezas blancas.

-"Esto es lo que vas a hacer durante la siguiente hora. Yamamoto-sama ya se dio una nota a su fukutaichou para que se reúna con usted aquí. Él os guiará a través del resto del proceso de cómo voy a terminar mi propia y mis papeles fukutaichous. Teniendo en cuenta que tenemos un montón de documentación que, probablemente tienen el doble de los papeles. Así que, si el acabado de sus funciones el capitán, los dos podemos volver al mundo real en aproximadamente .. un poco menos de una semana. "- Hitsugaya dijo, seguido de un grito enorme por el capitán recién nombrado.

-"¿QUÉ? ¿Quieres decir que tengo que hacer todo esto?¿ Además que tengo realmente hacer todo lo demás? Hijo de puta, que sabía que esto iba a pasar a mí no fuiste!"- Karin despotricó, sacudiendo el chico de pelo blanco por los hombros. Ella estaba enojada hasta la cima ahora. La mitad de una habitación llena de papeles y tener que caminar alrededor de la montaña durante todo el día con los miembros de la División de compañeros.

-"Por supuesto que no."- Karin finalizo, no dejarse llevar de los hombros de Hitsugaya. Sus cabezas estaban cerca, con Karin miraba con una cara tan amenazante, el shinigami más enojado la mayor parte de cualquier división que se encogen en su mirada.

-"Bueno, maldita sea demasiado malo. Ya está el capitán, y no puedes hacer nada al respecto"- Hitsugaya señalo, no se ve afectado por la mirada de la muerte de la niña de pelo negro de.

-"¿Por qué tú .."-

llamo. (Diapositiva).

-"Oh .. ano, ¿Interrumpo algo?"- una voz suave, dijo, haciendo que los dos niños se tomaran distancia el uno del otro, tratando de no mostrar su avergonzamiento en la posición que se supone que estar adentro. Sin embargo, su intento fallido como un ligero enrojecimiento cruzó la cara, a pesar de que apenas era visible.

-"No, no lo estas. ¿Hay algo que usted necesita, Unohana?"- Hitsugaya le preguntó, dirigiendo la mirada a la mujer misteriosa. Ella habia mantenido un tipo de sonrisa angelical mientras sostenía un paño blanco de algún tipo.

-"En vista de que Karin es casi del mismo tamaño que Hitsugaya-kun, ya he preparado el oficial de haori capitán."- ella respondió, caminando en las puertas y detener frente a Karin, sin soltar el haori.

-"Che, no me comparen mi tamaño con el de la hermana del idiota"- Hitsugaya se burlaba.

-"De todas formas, como ya he dicho Karin, su fukutaichou estará aquí en unos pocos minutos para ayudarle con su proceso"- Hitsugaya dijo, pasando entre las dos y se dirigía a la puerta.

-"¡Hey! Yo no estoy hecho con vosotros!"- Karin le gritó, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues el capitán de la Décima División de la que ya salió de la oficina. Karin gruñó algo que no se oía, y tomó el haori que se mostraba delante de ella. Se puso los brazos en las mangas, cubriendo la ropa sobre su cuerpo. Parecía ser un ajuste perfecto, sólo que era un poco grande.

-"¿Está bien?"- preguntó la mujer.

-"¡Es fantástico!"- Karin sonrió, agradeciendo a la mujer de más edad.

-"Usted es bienvenida. Además, invitamos a Seiretei, soy el capitán de la Cuarta División, Unohana Retsu."- la mujer sonrió.

-"¿Esa es la división médica?"-

-"Hai".-

-"Ya veo, ¿es difícil ser la única división médica?"-

-"En realidad no, lo único difícil para los miembros de mi escuadron es que siempre están mal vistos."-

"Bueno, en agradecimiento por darme un símbolo por ser la capitána, siempre que los miembros de mi escuadron comenzarán el acoso de sus miembros, voy a dar el viejo uno-dos!"- Karin dijo, golpeando el aire con ambas manos alternativamente.

-"Gracias"-. Unohana volvió a sonreír, caminar fuera de la oficina, seguido por un hombre que camina pulg

Karin lo miró, tratando de ver si ella conocía a este hombre. Tenía un 69 tatuado en el lado derecho de su rostro, colocado por su patilla y por encima de la mejilla. Un vendaje corrió por el lado derecho de su rostro, deteniéndose un poco menos de un poco de su ojo izquierdo, muy aparte de las tres rayas del que vinieron por el lado izquierdo de su cara. También tenía tatuajes en su cuello y el brazo.

-"Yo '"- el hombre punk buscando, dijo.

-"Er .. ¿quién eres?"- Karin le preguntó, mirando a la persona más alto.

-"Yo soy tu fukutaichou, Shuuhei Hisagi."- el hombre respondió, en cuclillas a Karin de altura.- "Usted es bastante corto, un poco como Hitsugaya-taichou"-

-"No es mi culpa, yo soy sólo tengo 12, después de todo."- Karin dijo, caminando detrás de su escritorio y sacó un bolígrafo de un lugar cercano.- «¿Podría usted ayudarme con mis papeles? ¿Esto es una especie de confusión y muchos de los papeles son demasiado confusos .." - dijo, sacando un papel de una pila grande y tratar de interpretarlo.

-"Es posible que desee hacer sus primeras aplicaciones. Voy a empezar el papeleo, ya que algunos de los míos se mezclaron con ella."- Hisagi, dijo, tomando el papel de las manos y apuntando a un pequeño montón de papeles al lado de ella. Tomó un bolígrafo de su escritorio y comenzó a sentarse en el suelo.

-"¿Aplicaciones? Yo debería ser capaz de conseguir que por lo menos."- Karin dijo, teniendo los primeros trabajos y la lectura que más antes de que ella comenzó a escribir sus notas.

-"Estos son en su mayoría hechos personales ..."- Karin murmuró, tomando el siguiente artículo después de unos minutos de escribir en una anterior. Por lo menos en los próximos 20 minutos, había terminado todos los papeles que deben ser presentados rápidamente.

-"Ya he terminado"- Karin bostezó, estirando los brazos en el espacio limitado de su oficina. Ella miró a su alrededor, viendo grandes pilas de papel que todavía por ahí su escritorio. -"Por lo pronto de todos modos .."- que en silencio abucheado, mirando fijamente a su teniente en el suelo marcando las cosas en el pequeño montón de papeles que recogió.

-"Oye, Hisagi-kun, ¿cuánto tiempo cree usted que esta documentación nos llevará?"- Karin le preguntó, poniendo a su recién escrito, en las aplicaciones en una carpeta vacía que encontró en el suelo. Hisagi la miró y puso su trabajo hacia abajo, de pie y se dirige hacia su mesa de capitanes.

-"Hm … con tanto de nosotros, no debe ser demasiado largo. Mientras que haya rápida escritura, que se debe hacer en unas 3-4 horas...?"- Hisagi objeto de burlas, una sonrisa impresa en su rostro.

-"3-4 horas?"- Karin gritó, agitando la pluma en sus manos.

-"Es broma. Probablemente sólo una hora, es bastante fácil"-. Hisagi dijo rotundamente, tratando de agregar un acento engrish a su frase. Karin le frunció el ceño, no queriendo ser insultado por nadie en este momento.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.- "¿Me puedes ayudar con esto? Es muy difícil …"-

-"Va a ser más difícil, ya que eres el capitán sabe .. Pero ya ves, es como esto .."- Hisagi comenzó a explicar, teniendo un montón al azar y tomar unos cuantos papeles de él, mostrándole el significado de cada papel y cómo debe responder a ella. Pronto Karin empezó a comprender su contenido, comenzando a hacerse cargo de su trabajo y salir de Hisagi que hacer su parte.

-"Oye, Hisagi-kun?"-

-"¿Sí?"-

-"¿Por qué crees que fui elegida como capitána-?"

-¿"Debido a que tiene un gran poder? Y que usted es que la hermana de Ichigo Kurosaki-taichou"-

-"Las noticias en torno rápido."-

-"En el Seiretei se propaga con mayor rapidez."-

-"Ano .. estas .. celoso?"-

-"Jaja, bueno, la gente dice que debería ser, pero no estoy realmente en el capitán de toda cosa. Así que no me importa."-

-"Oh .. gracias."-

-"No hay de qué. Ahora ir a hacer su trabajo, todavía tenemos mucho por hacer."-

Karin se volvió a su trabajo, el robo de una mirada de Hisagi antes de escribir cualquier cosa. Ella sonrió un poco, sacando su mano izquierda.

Auto-Notas:

- El propietario Toushiro en el fútbol.  
>- Mata a esa perra ninja buscando que piensa que soy demasiado inexperta para ser un capitán.<br>- Sea muy agradable a la Cuarta División.  
>- Hacer un vínculo fuerte con su fukutaichou.<p>

Ella escribió esas cosas en la palma de su mano, agitando por un poco de tiempo para dejar que se seque. Dejó que la mano sobre la mesa, continuando con sus papeles.

El pasado día, Karin había terminado su papeleo con la ayuda de su lugarteniente y que ya comenzaron a comenzar con sus otras actividades.

-"¿Ne Hisagi-kun?"- Karin le preguntó, caminando lado a lado con Hisagi en el lugar.

-"Hm"-

-"¿Qué hago ahora?"-

-"Bueno, hemos entregado los papeles, ya sabes más de todo el lugar de Seiretei, hicimos todas las cosas inútiles otro, así que .. todo lo que necesitamos hacer es conseguir que presentó con su división y los capitanes, y en un día que usted debe ganar un poco de respeto y popularidad "-

-"Oh .. okay .. " - Karin siguió a el hombre de pelo azul marino, violeta, preguntándose dónde estaban llendo. Pasaron por muchos shinigamis, ya sea que se la miraba o inclinarse una vez que el pasado, que la hacía sentirse incómoda. En el camino también se reunieron con que el capitán de la haori de color rosa, que pasó por ella con una sonrisa seguida de una mujer con gafas ligeramente su inclinación al pasar junto a ella y Hisagi.

-"Oh, Hisagi-fukutaichou!"- un adolescente de sexo femenino gritó, corriendo hacia él y Karin.

-"¿Qué es Kaone?" -preguntó, mirando a la muchacha jadeando.

-"Todos nosotros estamos ansiosos por conocer a nuestro nuevo capitán! ¿Ohh, es que ella?"- Kaone preguntó, mirando hacia atrás de Hisagi para encontrar a Karin que la miraba, un poco extrañada por la repentina a su cargo.

-"¡Lo es!"-exclamó empujando Hisagi mientras caminaba hasta el capitán.

-"¿Oh .. estás en mi división?"- Karin le preguntó, mirando sus manos entrelazadas con las que las niñas.

-"Hai! Soy el asiento en su sexta división, Uruukata Kaone!"- Kaone sonrió, sacudiendo las dos manos que sostenía.

-"¿Realmente ahora? Eso es bueno para escuchar, alguien no se preocupa por mi edad o aspecto físico, y se alegra de que yo soy la capitána de un cambio."- Karin sonrió, comenzando a caminar de nuevo con Hisagi.

-"Vamos Kaone-chan, todavía tengo que conocer a mis otros asientos y los miembros de la División." -, dijo, un Kaone sobreexcitado por detrás de ella.

Pronto todos llegaron a una habitación, y como Hisagi que se abrió, estaba lleno de diferentes tipos de shinigami, que sólo los miraban.

-"Bueno, por fin tenemos un capitán, por lo que es ella, Kurosaki-taichou" gritó, empujando a Karin con la mano para hacerla avanzar, lo que la hizo dejar de hacerlo y delante de sus miembros.

-"¿EHHHHH?"-

-"¿Quieres decir que la niña es nuestro nuevo capitán?"-

-"¡Ella es tan joven!"-

-"Pensé que Hitsugaya-taichou era el prodigio de sólo alrededor de aquí!"-

-"¿No has oído? Ella es temporal, que está aquí sólo porque nos falta y que es el hermano de Ichigo."- Hisagi, dijo, la interrupción de las explosiones múltiples de la 9 ª División.

-"¿Ehh? ¿Quieres decir que eres la hermana de Ichigo Kurosaki, el hombre que derrotó a un shinigami de nivel Capitán?"- Kaone preguntó, recibiendo un reconocimiento de Karin y otro arrebato repentino de su División.

-"Cierra la boca ¿sí? Oficiales sentados 3-7, están en una línea de frente a mí."- Hisagi ordenó, los miembros de calmar abajo y unos pocos miembros de pie y hacer lo que Hisagi, dijo.

-"¡Uy, tengo que ir!"- Kaone dijo, al acecho fuera de la línea. Pronto hubo 5 personas de pie delante de Karin e Hisagi, que consta de 3 hombres y 2 mujeres.

-"Le damos la bienvenida a la 9 ª División, Kurosaki-taichou!"- un hombre dijo, que se repite por el resto de la línea, ya que todos se postró frente a Karin y Hisagi. -"Yo soy tu oficial de tercera, Uruukata Kiyo"- el hombre dijo, saludando a Karin.

-'¿Uruukata? Él y Kaone debe ser la familia o algo así .. "-

-"Yo soy tu oficial de cuarto, Hirakata Nakoru"-. Otro hombre introdujo, poco inclinándose delante de su capitán.

-"Así que amable .."- pensaba la morena mediante cada uno se iba presentando

-"Yo soy tu oficial de quinta, Fushizaki Ai."- una mujer dijo, un poco inquieta con las manos, tímida en la primera vista de Karin.

-"Son todos tan diferentes unos de otros .."-

-"Yo soy tu oficial de sexto, Uruukata Kaone!"- Kaone dejó escapar una gran sonrisa, dando un pulgar hacia arriba.

-"Muy diferente .."-

-"Yo soy tu oficial de séptima, Irisato Toño"-. El último hombre en la línea, dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza ligeramente a la chica.

-"Hola, soy Kurosaki Karin!"- Karin sonrió.

-"¿Ne Taichou?"- un miembro gritó, agitando las manos en la multitud, para captar la atención de Karin.

-"¿Hai?"-

-"¿Por qué usted se conviertio en el capitán?"-

-"Sí-Kurosaki taichou, ¿por qué quiere llegar a ser capitán?"-

-"Eh .. porque quería proteger a quien yo quería, supongo."-

-"¿Como quién?"-

-"A mi familia en el mundo real -"-

-"¿Eres un ser humano?"-

-"Si ..."-

-"Pero entonces, ¿cómo va a mantenerse al día con sus deberes como capitána?"-

-"No voy. Soy sólo temporal, y ahora mi misión en el mundo real, por lo que Hisagi-fukutaichou es de nuevo para llevar adelante sin mí."-

-"¿Además, Kurosaki-taichou?"- la misma chica le preguntó, poniéndose de pie para ver Karin.

-"¿Sí?"-

-"¿Tiene usted algún tipo de relación íntima con Hitsugaya-taichou? Usted sabe, ya que parecen tener mucho en común .."-

-"¿Verdad?"-

-"¿Qué? ¡NO! No es lo que piensan, en serio, no lo es!"- Karin trató de corregir, pero no hizo nada como la División ya habia comenzado a hacer chismes en las puertas. -"Callense! Les digo, no me gusta ese monstruo del ego de cabeza!"- le gritó a la parte superior de sus pulmones, tirando de la División en el silencio.

(Slide.)

-"¿Quién es este monstruo con cabeza de ego que está hablando?"- un niño, dijo, haciendo que la División de convertir al Capitán exacto en el que estaban hablando.

-"Usted, no duh"- Karin señaló.

-"¿Yo? No soy un bicho raro yo de cabeza que ser temperamental."-

-"¿Temperamental? Estás hablando tonterías ya que está, obviamente, el candidato perfecto para esta categoría!"-

-"¿Guía de todos los inteligentes que somos?"-

-"Más inteligente de lo que por lo menos."-

-"Che, lo que sea. Nos vamos ya de todos modos."-

silencio.

-"¿YA?"- Karin puso mala cara, con ganas de salir con sus miembros un poco más hiperactivos.

-"Es de noche ya, y quién sabe qué hora estaría en Karakura."- Hitsugaya dijo señalado, empezando a salir por la puerta.

-"¡Pero! Augh, Lo siento chicos, pero espero que se acuerden de mí y tal vez voy a volver?"- Karin dijo, oyendo los rumores diseminados a su alrededor como se mueve rápidamente hacia Hitsugaya por la puerta.

-"Espera, ¿QUÉ PASA -"-

(Slide.)

-"Vamos, vamos"- Hitsugaya dijo, caminando sobre los suelos de madera del Seiretei, haciendo caso omiso de los sonidos agotadores hechos por Karin.

-"Está oscuro .. hey, espera Toushiro!"- Karin exclamó, poniéndose al día con su compañero de Capitán de vuelta a donde vinieron.

-"¿Toushiro?"- Karin le preguntó, mirando al capitán de pelo blanco.

-"¿Sí?"-

-"Tiene su Divis-"-

BANG BANG.

-"Atención a todos los shinigami, un Arrancar ha pasado a través de la seguridad. Todos los capitanes se reunirán en el destino seleccionado. Repito, un Arrancar no ha cumplido a través de la seguridad. Todos los capitanes se reunirán en el destino seleccionado."- fue difundido en todo el recinto Seiretei.

-"¿Arrancar?"-


	7. ¡Un ataque Arrancar!

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

¡Un ataque Arrancar!

-"¿Cómo podría un Arrancar entrar aquí?"- Karin le preguntó, mirando a Hitsugaya.

-"De la misma manera que Aizen salió."- Hitsugaya frunció el ceño, apunta hacia arriba en un espacio negro en el cielo. Menos podría ser visto tratando de captar algo en ella, pero nunca trató de salir del agujero.

-"¿Quieres decir que van a ser ataques como estos en cualquier momento?"-

-"Sí y no. Hemos encontrado una manera de bloquear su entrada, pero creo que Aizen descubrió otra manera."-

-"¿Está cerca de nosotros?"-

Ring Ring.

-"Sin lugar a dudas, puedo sentir un reiatsu por nosotros también .."- Hitsugaya dijo, volteando su teléfono celular para encontrar un mini-mapa con un punto rojo parpadea en el centro de la misma. -"Vamos, tengo que ir a ayudar."- Hitsugaya dijo, corriendo en un primer momento, y el uso de Velocidad del rayo para llegar más rápido.

-"¡Espera! Justo Augh. Él y su capacidad de amaraje forzoso ..."- Karin se quejó, utilizando shunpo, así que lo siguiera.

-"¡Imposible! Ya hemos cerrado la puerta de entrada, ¿cómo pudo Aizen encontrar un camino para su Arrancar para llegar a la Sociedad de Almas?"- la mujer ninja / Shinigami gritó, furiosa ante la idea de la aparición del monstruo. La mayoría de los capitanes que ya llegaron al lugar, pero que se estaban perdiendo unos pocos, con la excepción del capitán Divisiones. En cuarto lugar, debido a su ayuda sólo a los heridos, y el capitán Divisiones de Reyes, que estaba trabajando en formas para sellar cualquier entrada que permiten estos monstruos para salir adelante.

-"Soi Fong, Aizen es inteligente. No se olvide de su presencia aquí como capitán de la Quinta division, él sabe mucho acerca de la información de la Sociedad de Almas." - un tipo, de pelo largo negro dijo, con una mirada tranquila, sin expresión en su rostro. Miró a los otros capitanes.

-"¿Dónde están los capitanes de la Novena División y la Décima?"- preguntó, y es que si en el momento justo, dos figuras pasó por delante de él, una mirada aburrida, tanto en sus rostros.

-"Estamos aquí"- Hitsugaya dijo, dándose la vuelta para enfrentar al monstruo recién aparecido. -"¿Cuál es pasado hasta ahora?"-

-"13 puntos de daño a los alrededores, 100 posibilidades de que podemos matarla si luchamos ya sea alternativa o simultáneamente, 3 Shinigami de la 8 ª División heridos, y su nivel actual es alto, tan alto que es igual a un Espada, pero más débil."- el rubio alto había hablado, su flequillo poco volaron en la brisa mientras tomaba un buen vistazo al monstruo con sus dos ojos.

-"Ya veo. Kira Gracias."- Hitsugaya, dijo, una señal del significado rubio "Eres Bienvenido ". Hitsugaya miró al monstruo, tratando de calcular los puntos débiles que podría haber celebrado.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"- Karin le gritó, haciendo que el Arrancar que mirara hacia abajo a los Capitanes. Ella parecía muy joven por su apariencia, algo está entre los 16-28 años de edad, a pesar de que llevó a fuertes indicios de symbolity arrancar. Su media de la espalda de pelo azul marino suelto en el viento, y una mirada juguetona busca se vio visiblemente en su rostro pálido.

-"El Privaron 279a, Kioskete Aiki"-. El monstruo de apariencia femenina respondió, sonriendo a la joven. -"¿Y quién es usted?"-

-"La nueva capitána de la Novena division, Kurosaki Karin!"-la capitán recién nombrada sonrió, haciendo un gesto con el pulgar a sí misma.

-"¿Ore?¿ Tousen Kaname-sama fue sustituido por una simple niña? ¿Y en un momento tan difícil? ¡Qué divertido!"- Aiki arrastrando las palabras, aterrizando en el suelo y dando un paso adelante en el grupo. -"Bueno, entonces, Karin Kurosaki, déjame mostrarte los aspectos de ser un Privaron!"-

-"Todo el mundo, prepara-fo"-

-"Espera"-. Yamamoto interrumpió, señalando la ansiedad buscando a Karin, que parecía muy dispuesta a luchar. -"¿Algunos de ustedes dicen que no es digna de ser capitána? Vamos a manejar esto a sí misma, y vamos a ver a ella si ella puede ser una capitána o no."-

Algunos de los Capitanes estaban resentidos con la idea, pero dieron marcha atrás en cualquier caso, curioso de los talentos a esta chica podría haber ocultado. Sin embargo, Hitsugaya no dijo nada, con ganas de ver por sí mismo la capacidad real de la zanpakuto de Karin.

"¿-Ahh, uno a uno? Bueno, yo ya no la culpa. Pero tengo que advertir que, una vez que matar a este jugador con menos fichas que voy después de que el resto de ya, okay?"- Aiki le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que los capitanes a ser un poco alarmada ya que la mayoría de ellos había captado la empuñadura de su zanpakuto.

-"¿Tch, que te llama short stack? Niña genio de atrás hay unos pocos cientos de años y todavía no ha llegado a un pie de página 5."- Karin puso los ojos, de repente siente un paso de la luz, el viento frío por ella.

-"Chica tonta, siempre perdiendo el tiempo .."-Hitsugaya fulminó con la mirada, esperando que sus pensamientos se acercó a Karin.

-"¿Oh, Hitsugaya-kun? Ichimaru-sama hablaba de él, algo acerca de un hombre débil que necesita ser decapitado .."- Privaron de la pensó, colocando su dedo índice en la barbilla mientras miraba hacia arriba en el cielo, posando en un estado de 'lindo' pensamiento. -"Oh, bueno, todos ustedes se hacen para de todos modos!"- se iluminaron, sacando su "zanpakuto" y dejar que se fuera en el abierto.

-"Este es mi hijo .., Aiki Junior!"- Aiki sonrió, sosteniendo su espada como si fuera un bebé y lo acarició muy suavemente. Karin la miró fijamente, sabiendo que ella se burlaba de su fuerza ya haciéndose pasar por ella no sería una gran amenaza.

-"Te voy a mostrar ..."- Karin murmuró, sacando su zanpakuto así. -"Toma en el formulario destrozada, Shisou!"- conjuro, su hoja de oscurecimiento de una sombra. Ella se coloca para hacer frente a Aiki, que miró a la muchacha.

-"¡Sorprendente! Usted realmente se ve como una amenaza para mí!"- Aiki asombrado, torpemente mirándo la zanpakuto. -"Greatou stansu!"- dijo, tratando todo lo posible para imitar el idioma Inglés. Ella sonrió mientras se preparaba para la lucha también, y luego cargada al capitán. -"¡Aquí estoy!"-

-"¡No yo no lo soy!-" Karin dijo, esquivando su ataque un poco lento. Saltó a un lado, empezando a prepararse para el siguiente golpe.

-"Demasiado lento"-. Aiki-susurró, que aparece delante de la niña, ahora vulnerable. Un grito se escuchó de Karin, antes de blindaje a sí misma de la espada de Aiki con la suya, la creación de un sonido metálico de un sonido que se escuchaba a duras penas.

-"¿Me has subestimado niña? No eres más que cáscara de energía espiritual preciosa, que estoy más que contento de tomar de ti."- ella sonrió, levantando la espada y la rapidez con que derribar a otra huelga.

Karin casi lo había esquivado, una raya pequeña que apareció en la manga del brazo ligeramente rasgado. Aiki apareció frente a ella de nuevo, pero Karin eludirse fácilmente usando shunpo. ¿Quién dijo que la velocidad era una cosa mala? Por supuesto que no Karin. Se escucharon fuertes sonidos metálicos, sonando a través de la zona, y con los dos usuarios usando Velocidad del rayo, el ojo humano nunca podría haber seguido una velocidad increíble, a menos que hayan alcanzado un cierto ataque de la igualdad, lo que les hizo detenerse en la lucha.

-"Eres un poco - ¡Bien!"- Aiki se rió entre dientes, esquivando los repetidos ataques de Karin con facilidad. Ella hizo que parezca tan fácil. Como si Karin no era un gran problema. Aiki tomó su espada y atacó a Karin de nuevo, sólo que su piel mordaz como ella deliberadamente le bloqueó el ataque.

-"¡Te voy a mostrar bien!"- Karin pensó, haciendo retroceder al arrancar con su fuerza, saltando hacia atrás tan pronto como ella lo hizo. Ella se detuvo frente a los Capitanes, jadeando y mirando al monstruo, que también parecía que estaba un poco cansado.

-"Tal vez deberíamos ayudar …"- Kira había sugerido, pero cuando los capitanes se volvieron a Yamamoto, simplemente negó con la cabeza y murmuró una pequeña,- "Espera"-

-"¿Para una niña, que parecen tener las cosas para ser un capitá ? Es demasiado malo va a morir."- Aiki se echó a reír, cargando hacia Karin otra vez. Demasiado cansada para tomar represalias, Karin sólo tuvo el golpe, bloqueando con su zanpakuto aparentemente inútil. -"¿La pérdida de energía que no estás? Tal vez debería llamar a por ayuda ahora, parece que ya lo necesitas!"- Aiki sonrió, golpeando a su espada del oponente una y otra vez. Karin intentó defenderse, pero fue temiendo lo peor. ¿Cuál es incorrecto con su zanpakuto? ¿Por qué no estaba peleando con ella?

-'Shisou .. que mierda maldito pedazo de metal! ¿Cuál es tu problema? '- pensó la chica refiriéndose a su zampakuto

-¿Pedazo de mierda? Estoy perfectamente bien.- le respondió una voz

-'¿Qué?'- Karin se preguntó, confundido en la voz de repente suena en su cabeza.

-"¿Cuál es incorrecto Ka-chan? Estás cada vez más débil!"- Aiki sonrió, atacando a ella varias veces, más fuerte con cada golpe. Karin gruñó, teniendo la posibilidad de bloquear su golpe, sólo para empujar la espalda por un tiempo limitado.

-Sí Ka-chan. ¿Cuál es incorrecto? ¿Para conseguir un poco cansado?- dijo una voz en su cabeza

-"Usted .. ¿Quién demonios eres tú? '- dijo la morena en su mente a la voz que le hablaba

-¿Vamos, no se han olvidado de mi o sí?-

Justo en ese momento, el mundo se convirtió en un tono negativo, detener el tiempo, ya que era. Mostraba a una maniaca Aiki de aspecto, saltando desde el aire cuando estaba a punto de atacar a Karin una vez más, y los Capitanes de Gotei 13 de pie, sin aliento en el momento. Karin se quedó allí, totalmente en color y capaz de moverse, y levantó la vista de la figura, preguntándose por qué se detuvo en el aire.

-"Oy! ¿Dónde estoy?"- Karin llamó, un poco asustada por el repentino cambio de lugar.

-"Estás en mi mundo, por supuesto."- dijo una voz, la voz que envuelve el lugar Karin fue absorbida.

-"Bueno, donde quiera que esté, me dejaron salir ahora?"- Karin le preguntó:- "¿Y quién demonios te crees que eres!"-

-"Tu compañera -. Socio en la lucha, el espíritu de la espada En otras palabras .. yo soy Shisou.».- la voz dijo con calma, confundiendo Karin.

-"Shi .. sou?"-

-"Hai".-

-"Bueno, Shisou o no, es mejor que te muestres!"-

-"Yo soy. No soy más que una mera sombra, a partir de ahora mi nombre. No puede verse el papel, pero este mundo de la mina y la oscuridad que rodea a su mundo y de la Sociedad de Almas, es lo que soy."-

-"Bueno, es que eres mi llamado zanpakuto, ¿por qué no te han estado ayudándome con mis peleas, quiero decir, todo lo que hacen es oscurecer un color y luego simplemente, sentarse allí! ¿Qué infiernos que?"-

-"Yo no te puedo ayudar."-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Debido a que .. Me detuvo."-

-"¿Detuvo? ¿Qué demonios?"-

-"Por favor .. no utilizo mi casa, en vano .."-

-"¿CASA? Pensé que eras una zanpakuto! No el infierno un demonio enloquecido!"-

-"Soy un espíritu, sellado en su zanpakuto. Pero el infierno, es mi primera y único refugio."-

-"Tch, lo que sea. ¿Por qué diablos estás sobrio?"-

-"No me han llamado de manera adecuada."-

-"¿Qué quieres decir? Tome en su formulario destrozada, no es que lo que digo?"-

-"Para su uso promedio de sí. Sin embargo, la pendiente de la espada es lo poderosa que puede ser. Tengo 3 fases, 2 sellado en Shikai, 1 sellados en el Bankai. En este momento usted está eligiendo a pelear con mi lado más básico, o más bien , la sombra. "-

-"Entonces, ¿cómo puedo desbloquear estos otros tonos?"-

-"Sencillo. Usted llama a la táctica."-

-"¿La táctica?"-

-"Mmm. ¿Estoy seguro de que te he dicho antes, recuerdo nuestro primer encuentro?"-

-"Sólo apenas! Después de mi formación que amigo Urahara me golpeó, y cuando me desperté, me dijo que no debe saber mucho acerca de usted, el hijo de puta mierda."-

-"¿Urahara? .. Jaja, así que esa es la razón."-

"¿-Huh?"-

-"Nada. Por el momento, por supuesto. Ahora, lo único que voy a decir esta táctica, el primero de los dos en el shikai, sólo para ayudar con esta batalla".-

-"Está bien .."-

-"Lleve a su postura de puesta a disposición, y llamar a Primera Táctica:. Eliminación"-

-"Eso parece .. un poco letal, ¿no?"-

-"¿Quieres vencer a esa chica arrancar?"-

-"Si .."-

-"Entonces haz lo que digo .."- la voz la dejo fuera, el mundo cambiante de nuevo en sus colores normales el tiempo empezó a remitir.

-"¡Cuidado!"- Hitsugaya grito, el Arrancar Privaron del ranking por lo que es el camino a la tierra, con la esperanza de aplastar a Karin en su golpe. Karin saltó fuera del camino, esperando el ataque de su "tiempo diferido", aterrizar lo suficientemente lejos del grupo en una zona bastante sombreada.

-"Vamos a usar esto .."- Karin murmuró, levantando su zanpakuto constantemente a medida que ella lo señalado en el Aiki.

-"Primera táctica: Eliminación!"- gritó ella, un aura negro de partida para rodear Shisou, así como ella misma. La hoja se oscureció otra sombra, por lo que es un tipo normal, de color gris, y un poco creció en tamaño.

-"¿Ka-chan tiene trucos bajo su manga ey? Bueno, pues yo sí!"- Aiki sonrió maliciosamente, corriendo hacia ella para un golpe fuerte. Golpeó a la chica, pero .. no parece que le pegó- "¿Qué?"- Ella golpeó de nuevo, sólo para ser bloqueado por un pedazo negro se refleja en su éxito. Una y otra vez, Aiki continuó haciendo un esfuerzo de hacerse daño a Karin, pero ninguno de sus ataques.

-"Increíble .. Estoy protegido por sus ataques?-

-"Sí. Pero aún así, más fuertes los ataques pueden romper la barrera, por lo que hacer uso de su poder "-. Una voz le indique, dejando a Karin para averiguar lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

-"Tengo que .. salir de este lugar .."- Karin dijo, esperando la oportunidad de ponerse a un espacio en la zona. Como Aiki trajo su espada hacia el cielo, preparándose para atacar una vez más, Karin tuvo la oportunidad de utilizar shunpo, esquivando con éxito a Aiki y la gestión para llegar a otro lugar, pero .. Me pareció un poco más rápido de lo habitual.

-"¿Soy .. más rápida?"- Karin le preguntó, mirando hacia abajo a sus pies. Se puso a otro lugar, quizás en sólo un abrir y cerrar de ojos! Bueno, tal vez dos más rápidos, pero Karin también se sentía un poco cansada, así, mirando a su alrededor para encontrar Aiki mirándola.

-"Tú eres más rápida. La primera táctica le da un escudo de base, así como una actualización de 27 de su velocidad y potencia. Aunque, yo trabajo mejor en la oscuridad, pero con todo libre soy más débil de lo esperado. Además, la actualización se drena de sus fortalezas de otros y la resistencia. Por lo tanto, usted podría sentirse un poco más cansado que de costumbre, y es posible encontrar algunas cosas interesantes .. "-

Karin escuchó la voz, completamente sorprendido por la explicación. ¿Acaba de decir que ella no podría ser capaz de luchar adecuadamente?

-"Puto bichos raros .."- Karin gruñó, sin darse cuenta en el Aiki ya se había comenzando a luchar contra su escudo.

-"Sal de tu agujero maldito" cobarde! "- el engendro gritó, su cara se convierta en una maníaca, cacareando como ella golpeó cada vez.

-"¿Cobarde? Tch"- Karin dijo, tratando de cerrar la pantalla hacia abajo.

-"Escudo protector abajo abajo abajo .. escudo '-

-"¡Sí!"- Karin dijo, un brillo que la rodeaba, ya que atenúa. Aiki sonrió a medida que avanzaba su espada en el niño, pero se encogió un poco como ella sintió que sus manos se adormecen.

-"¿Qué?"-

Karin había bloqueado su ataque de nuevo, poner la fuerza de un poco más de sus ataques habituales. Un sonido metálico se escuchó, y la espada del Aiki ruidosamente en el suelo, y mirando a la mujer devastada, le temblaban las manos en medio de la batalla.

-"No dejo que los opositores descansar después, así que decir adiós a su otra vida!"-

-"No voy a decir adiós por el momento, Ce-"-

-demasiado tarde.-

Karin empujó su espada en la mujer como el intestino Arrancar, la sangre se derrame sobre ella y el suelo. -"mi..erd..a .."- la mujer abrió la boca, alejándose de la espada tan rápido como pudo. La sangre comenzó a correr por su boca, y poco a poco su rostro se volvía más pálido.

-"Voy a tener que Ka .. chan .. solo espera .."- Aiki hizo una mueca, un espacio rasgado negro que aparece en el cielo. Una luz de color naranja descendió sobre ella, y clase Menos Gillan había intentado de nuevo para llegar a todo el mundo, pero nunca salió del agujero. Poco a poco, Aiki aumentado hasta el hoyo, el espacio Menos de decisiones para su superior.

-"Me gusta que Ka-chan .. que parece bastante divertido."- Aiki, dijo, consumido por completo en el portal semejante al espacio. El agujero negro cerrada después de la confesión pequeña Aiki, dejando a la mayoría de los Capitanes cautivó a la vista. ¿Una simple chica, derroto a un Arrancar de clase alta? Es absurdo!

-"Kurosaki-san eres muy talentosa en su forma de lucha."- Kira admirado, asombrado por la hazaña Karin se había retirado.

-"¿Los capitanes todavía tiene ninguna intención de que la sacó del Gotei 13?"- Yamamoto le preguntó, pero los capitanes se sorprendieron demasiado para decir algo. Yamamoto sonrió como él llamaba a Karin.

-"Kurosaki Karin, que son verdaderamente presente el sucesor de ser el Capitán de la División IX"-. Yamamoto felicitó.

-"¡Gracias!"- Karin empezó a aplaudir, revestimiento de la espada que ella se quedó como estaba. Se dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa su mayor sonrisa, dio un paso adelante y…

ruido sordo.

-Se desmayó-

-"Ah, Ka-chan!"- gritó una voz burbujeante, imitando el apodo ded Aikis y el sentimiento preocupado por el cuerpo dormido de Karin. La chica de pelo rosa señalando a la niña, pero no dijo nada más cuando empezó a resbalar la espalda del hombre de grandes.

-"Definitivamente, estúpida."- Hitsugaya murmuró, acercándose a Karin y apoyándose contra su espalda, levantándola en un caballito. Sus brazos colgados de sus hombros, y su rostro durmiente tendida por Hitsugaya.

-"Voy a llevarla a Unohana, que tengo que tomar una rápida visita de todos modos."- Hitsugaya ofrecio, los Capitanes asintieron con la cabeza luego de dirigirse a su manera. Karin cambiado un poco, y murmuró un pequeño, -"Gracias"-. Aunque no dijo quién estaba dando las gracias. Hitsugaya se sobresaltó un poco, levantando a Karin un poco.

-"Caray, si estaban despiertos ... Te lo diría de descuento para un aspecto tan maldita flaca y por ser tan puto pesado."- 


	8. Sonrisa fingida

Sonrisa fingida.

chirp chirp

-"Guh .."- Karin se agita, se despierta a los primeros ruidos de las aves. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, un rayo de luz brillando sobre ella. Karin gimió cuando ella se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-"¿Estás bien?"- Unohana le preguntó, sorprendiendo Karin. Tenía una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, colocando una taza de té sobre la mesa para ella. Karin se sentó allí, mirando a su cuidador. Echó un vistazo a la copa antes de tomar un sorbo de ella.

-"Estoy bien. Gracias por el té."- Karin dio las gracias. Unohana asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té también.- "Unohana, ¿qué pasó?... ¿Por qué estoy aquí? O bien, ¿Cómo llegué aquí?"-

-"Bueno, tú eres muy afortunada de verdad. Una vez que se desmayó después de la batalla, Hitsugaya-taichou la trajo aquí para atender sus heridas, y se quedo con usted toda la noche!"- Unohana se rió entre dientes.

-"Oh."- Karin sonrió, contenta de tener un amigo tan bueno como Toushiro.-"¿Dónde está ahora?"-

-"Está en la habitación contigua visitando a un paciente de la mía."-

"Ya veo .."-

-"Además, ¿todavía sientes algún mareo o lo que sea?"-

-"¡No, me siento muy bien!"-

-"Eso es bueno."-

-"Bueno, ¿está bien si voy a pasear ahora?"-

-"Hai. Sus uniformes están en el lavado, así que espero que te sientas cómoda simplemente caminar en las camisetas y pantalones cortos."-

-"Sí, está bien. ¡Gracias de nuevo!"- Karin dijo, mover de un tirón las sábanas de la cama, de pie en el suelo y se extiende mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-"El hombre, la batalla de que duro..."- Karin pensó, deteniéndose en la primera sala a mirar a su alrededor. El viaje fue corto, de llegar a la habitación de al lado en cuestión de unos pocos pasos. Karin pareció que la habitación que estaba buscando, y extendió la mano para el mando, llamando a la puerta primero.

-"Adelante"- una voz murmuró, como si quisiera que se callara. Karin hizo girar el pomo de la puerta, y empujó suavemente la puerta, abriéndola para revelar un aspecto cansado, de Hitsugaya y una niña descansando en la cama. Caminaba lentamente, con cuidado de no romper nada en la habitación.

-"Oh, Karin. ¿Estás bien ahora?"- Hitsugaya le susurró, señalando a la figura de dormir. Karin entendió el mensaje y asintió con la cabeza, y se deslizó a Hitsugaya, flotando por encima de la chica.

-"¿Quién es ella?"- Karin le preguntó, manteniendo su voz en un tono bajo.

-"Momo Hinamori. Una de mis amigos de la infancia."-

-"¿En serio? Es bonita .."-

-"¿Los ojos de panda hacerla bonita? No es posible."-

-"Tch… sigues siendo tan cruel con otras personas, incluso con su" amiga de la infancia" . .."-

-"Toma uno a saber uno."-

-"¿Lo que hizo sa-?"-

-"Hola … ¿Hitsugaya .. kun?"- los dos escucharon, sacando la cabeza hacia Hinamori, que fue abrir los ojos un poco. -"¿Y. ..?"- Con mucho cuidado, parpadeó, teniendo a la vista que vio. Hinamori se abría un poco, sentado en posición vertical en su cama. Miró a un lado a Hitsugaya y Karin, que estaban un poco a sí mismos sorprendidos.

-"Usted debe descansar Hinamori."- Hitsugaya le aconsejo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Hinamori. Karin lo miró y miro a Hinamori, un poco extrañada por el cambio repentino de Hitsugaya en la personalidad. ¿Estaba siendo este bonito a una chica? ¡Ahora que no era posible! Bueno, al menos Karin así lo creía.

-"No, está bien. Estoy bien."- Hinamori sonrió, mirando a Karin. -"¿Y quién es usted?"-

-"Yo soy la nueva capitána, Karin Kurosaki, encantada de conocerte."- Karin se presentó, con lo que extendió una mano para Hinamori. Una sensación de tensa llegó a través del cuarto, el silenciamiento del grupo por un momento. Karin se quedó allí, la mano sigue saliendo, y Hinamori miró su mano, su piel cada vez un poco mas pálida.

-"¿La capitána?"- Hinamori se atragantó, con sus ojos la recuperación de una mirada viciosa.

SLAP.

-"¡Ay!"- Karin llevó la mano hacia atrás, el roce con la otra mano, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Hinamori la miró, sus ojos se llenaron de ira. Ella procedió a arremeter contra la chica, arrancando sus hojas y salir de su cama.

-"Hinamori, ¿qué te crees que estás haciendo?"- Hitsugaya trataba de calmarla, la celebración de Hinamori vuelve con sus muñecas, que estaba luchando para salir de la empuñadura.

-"¡No puedes ser una capitána! ¡Nadie puede reemplazar a Aizen! Va a volver, el lo hará!"- Hinamori gritó, tratando de arremeter contra Karin. Hitsugaya mantuvo un fuerte control sobre ella, pero Hinamori le arrancó con los pies libres, golpeando al mantener a raya mientras se escurrió de sus manos. Saltó de la cama y aplastado a Karin en la pared, tomando su camisa con las manos y apretando el puño sobre la tela. La fiebre repentina causó una sacudida inofensiva, el contenido de una mesa cercana caerse y causar algunos ruidos.

-"Te voy a matar ahora mismo. Usted no se merece ser la capitána!"- Hinamori escupió, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro pálido. Empujó a Karin aún más contra la pared, levantando en brazos y le ahogaba, todos con una mirada venenosa en su rostro.

-"¿Qué diablos está – haciendo?"- Karin salió, sin querer decir nada más que su respiración últimos se estaban agotando. ¿Qué hizo ella alguna vez a esta chica? ¡Ni siquiera la conozco!

-"¡Hinamori!"- Hitsugaya gritó, levantándose de la patada y corriendo hacia ella, empujándola hacia abajo y conseguir su liberación de Karin.

-"Sai!"- una voz fuerte gritó, como los brazos Hinamori se vio obligado a sus espaldas, ella luchó para moverse, pero sólo dio lugar a nada. Hitsugaya corrió a Karin, que quedó sin aliento unas cuantas respiraciones antes de regresar a su patrón de respiración normal. Todos miraron a las dos mujeres a la puerta, uno de ellos Unohana y el otro su teniente, Isane.

-"Isane"-. Unohana dijo a Isane, esta asintió con la cabeza mientras ella se arrodilló a Hinamori, sacando una aguja con un líquido verde flotando en su interior. Se dio la vuelta a Hinamori en su estómago, la inyección del líquido en el brazo.

-"Aa! Karin ..."- Hinamori empezó en voz alta, y luego a la deriva en un sueño sin sentido. Unohana rompió el sello, liberando Hinamori de la base Hakudo .Isane la levantó sobre la cama, poner las tapas sobre ella.

-"Usted puede ser un especialista en Kidou, pero aún no se puede manejar algo que ya está en su cuerpo …"- Unohana, dijo, caminando hacia el cuerpo entumecido y las rodillas de Karin, se cierne sobre ella. -"¿Estás bien?"-

-"Estoy bien .. me siento mareada y me duele la garganta .."- Karin dijo, tomando una bocanada de aire grande antes de dar un ataque de tos. Se incorporó como Unohana dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, tratando de aliviar el dolor.

-"Hitsugaya-taichou, por favor haga un poco de té para nosotros tres. Cuatro si le gustaría hacer un poco de ti mismo."- Unohana, dijo, con lo que Karin arriba en sus brazos. Pasó junto a Hitsugaya y fuera de la puerta, volviendo al capitán. Isane se fue delante de ella, diciendo a los dos que había con ellos en la habitación.

-"Voy a estar esperando en la sala de Karin."- ella dijo, quitándose. Karin dio un vistazo a Hitsugaya, y le dio una sonrisa mansa. Hitsugaya no podía dejar de sentirse mal por la joven Kurosaki. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto! Y ahora ...

Ella lo dejó.

Y por el momento, que estaba solo.

-"¿Karin, se siente mejor?"- Unohana, dijo, preocupada por completo desde que Karin se encontraba en una situación un poco peor. Karin se masajea suavemente el cuello, optándose en la mayoría de aplicar algo de presión en ciertas partes. Karin asintió y sonrió, pero no dijo nada a causa del movimiento. Unohana le cogió las manos hacia atrás, mirando a Karin.

-"¿De dónde ir Toushiro?"- Karin le preguntó, su voz un poco raspado del incidente anterior. El hombre hizo esa chica Hinamori tienen un férreo control! Ella la levantó de la camisa, pero juró que estaba cavando con los nudillos en el cuello! Karin suspiró mientras se pasó la mano por sus heridas leves, preguntándose por qué Hinamori hubiera hecho eso a ella.

creeeeak.

-"Estoy aquí"-. Hitsugaya dijo, caminando con 4 tazas de té en la bandeja que llevaba. Lo colocó sobre la mesa, sentado en una silla cercana, cayendo hacia abajo y mirando a Karin.

-"Gracias Hitsugay - oh mi me olvidé de hacer mis papeles!"- Unohana abrió la boca, tomo una taza de la bandeja y salio por la puerta. -"Lo siento, pero tengo que irme. He informado a Hisagi-kun sobre su lesión, será próximamente con el oficial de tercera sentada para enviar las condolencias de las Novena division." - dijo, haciendo una reverencia mientras se mantiene la taza y el rumbo por el pasillo.

-"¿Aa? Nunca conocí a mi división se preocupaba por mí que mucho todavía! ¿Sabía usted Toushiro?"- Karin se echó a reír, pero lo mantuvo baja debido a que no quería dañar su voz más de lo que ya lo hizo.

-"Hn."- Hitsugaya respondió, con la barbilla en la palma de su mano, cuyo brazo se apoyaba en el reposabrazos mientras seguía desplome en la silla se sentó pulgadas

-"¿Toushirooo?"-

-"Hn."-

-"Toushiro, que son celoooos de mí?"-

-"Hn."-

-"Toushiro, usted está enaamoraadooo de mi-?"

-"Hn."-

-"¡Toushiro!"- Karin intentó gritar, pero llegó a tener otro ataque de tos. Se sentó, poniendo una mano sobre su boca, tratando de silenciar la tos. Oyó un ruido vago de forcejeo, pero no se oye mucho a causa de sus toses.

-"Idiota"-. Oyó una serie de suaves caricias que golpean la espalda. Poco a poco, la tos comenzó a parar, Karin reduciendo la velocidad y apoyado contra la pared de su cama.

-"Me siento mareada .."- Karin dijo, comenzando a inclinarse hacia atrás sobre la cama.

Ruido sordo.

-"¿Huh?"- Karin se preguntó, preguntándose por qué no se cayó de lado sobre la cama y se sumió en un sueño doloroso.

-"Hnnnnn"-. Oyó una voz que, conociendo de quién se trataba.

-"Toushiro .."- Karin susurró, a partir a la deriva en algo parecido a un sueño más cómodo.

-"Lo siento"-

-"¿Huh?"- Karin se sacudio, los ojos muy abiertos a la palabra. Tenía a Hitsugaya Toushiro, alguien que discutir con ella en casi todo lo que ella diría, hable justo sobre una chica de su ser un alcohólico, ¿pedir perdón a ella?

-"Lo sientooo"-. Hitsugaya repitió lentamente, creyendo que Karin no recibió el mensaje. Karin no lo podía creer, pero aceptó el cambio repentino de otro.

-"Usted no tiene que sentir nada .. que es mi culpa por irrumpir "- Karin dijo, tratando de avanzar lo más que pueda. Pero ella estaba paralizada! Su mareo no ayudó tampoco. Ahora ¿por qué no la vida de su ayuda para este mismo momento?

-"No, en serio. No sabía que Hinamori actuara de esta manera .. Pero al verla después de la traición de Aizen, me he esperado esto. Quiero decir"-

-"Toushiro .."-

-". Aceptó Kira porque todavía había 2 puntos capitán izquierda, y pensaba que nadie podría reemplazar a Tousen pero también Kira era un amigo cercano a ella, y"-

-"Toushiro .."-

-"Tal vez yo era -"-

Empujar.

-"Caray. ¿Estás seguro de hablar mucho, y parece que siempre quiero estar por lo menos 2 pasos por delante de todo el mundo .."- Karin dijo, perdiendo el resto de su fuerza de voluntad para hacer nada más. -"Escúchame Toushiro, eres un buen amigo. ¿Qué ocurrió entre Hinamori y me pasó porque lo hizo?. Hinamori lo tomó en mi contra por ser una capitana, y no veo por qué le molestaba tanto. He oído acerca de ella, ¿cómo Aizen era un ídolo para ella?. Yo no esperaba que ella estuviera en la misma habitación que usted, aun siendo amigos de la infancia! Usted sólo estaba tratando de cuidar de todos nosotros, por lo que nunca debe sentir la culpa de algo que pasó a sus amigos por accidente. ¿oKay? "- Karin dijo, haciendo una pausa entre las respiraciones que decir toda la cosa. Se sentía la rigidez de Hitsugaya a lo largo de la mini-párrafo y luego aflojó en el final.

-".. Gracias."- Hitsugaya dijo. -"Eres una buena amiga."-

-"Bueno, yo te abrazaria, pero estoy demasiado cansada"-. Karin en silencio se rió entre dientes, cerrando los ojos lentamente. -"Nos vemos más tarde .."- se deslizaba fuera, para conciliar el sueño. Hitsugaya se quedó allí, golpea cubriendo sus ojos.

-"Nunca he visto a mí mismo de esa manera .."-

-"Oy, Ka-"- Hitsugaya silencio el que estaba en la puerta, que resultó ser el Shuuhei Hisagi y la tercera oficial sentado Unohana estaba hablando. Hisagi parecía un poco confundido, pero lo dejó al dejar una pequeña caja de cartón sobre la mesa al lado del té.

-"Para Karin."- Hisagi articuló, salio de la habitación con el Oficial y en silencio, cerró la puerta.

-"Ahora que lo pienso de ella, que no ha bebido el té todavía. ¡Qué desperdicio!"-


End file.
